De Magos, Alquimistas y Poetas
by adaneva
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia suele ser tabú y en donde la religión se ha convertido en el peor enemigo de la fantasía. Segundo capitulo arriba ¡no se olviden de revisar!
1. Prologo

Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Fanfiction

Prologo: De Magos, Alquimistas y Poetas.

__Nanoha y todo lo relacionado con ella no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado los personajes para fines de ocio.

* * *

_'Si tan solo pudiera recordar los pasos que seguí aquella vez para encontrar mi _  
_camino en la oscuridad, si pudiera recordar la luz en mi interior que de repente _  
_tomo mi mano y me guió lejos de ahí. No recuerdo como fue que confié en ella en _  
_medio de tanta confusión donde me vi atada del miedo a mi propia soledad y mi _  
_frustración Fue entonces que vi la salida de aquel desolado lugar, sentí que la _  
_humedad que me rodeaba se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco y en su lugar me golpeo _  
_una bocanada de aire fresco que al principio me supo al mar. En ese momento la vi, _  
_a aquella preciosa hada del bosque, estaba en una rama muy fuera de mi alcance, _  
_pero sonreía con amabilidad. Las lagrimas se enjugaron solas viendo una de mis _  
_fantasías convertida en realidad delante de mis ojos, me pellizque la mejilla para _  
_darme cuenta que no era un sueño; mi abuela me contó de las hadas, me contó que _  
_aparecían solamente delante de criaturas mágicas como ellas, las palabras de _  
_aquella bella personita voladora se quedaron por siempre grabadas en mi corazón y _  
_mi memoria'_

—No es tu tiempo aun, Nanoha— Momoko observo a su hija menor murmurando como  
siempre en sueños, la mujer sonrió y amablemente sacudió a la muchacha que abrió  
los ojos luego de unos segundos. El cabello largo y liso de Nanoha lucia  
desarreglado cuando se sentó lentamente contra su voluntad.

—Mama, ¿que hora es?— pregunto desperezándose con los brazos estirados, su madre  
sonrió con cariño antes de comenzar a recoger algunas vestiduras que yacían en la  
gran silla de madera que adornaba su cuarto, la chimenea estaba como siempre sin  
leña y su hurón parecía haber hecho nidos en cada rincón de su cuarto.

—Tu padre ya desenhorno la primera ración, ¿no tenias el examen hoy?— le recordó  
su madre mientras proseguía su labor evitando espantarse con la falta de elegancia  
de la mas pequeña de su clan. La adolescente asintió y dejo la cama para dirigirse  
a lavarse, su recipiente y jarrón con agua estaban llenos gracias a la bondad de  
su madre, Nanoha sonrió interiormente pensando en cuanto la consentía.

—Gracias, bajare apenas este lista— dijo la joven cuando vio a Momoko alejarse con  
suficiente ropa para entretenerse una jornada entera.

Se seco el rostro y antes de ponerse el enterizo de fina tela debajo se aseguro  
que el protector de su pecho y bajo vientre estén sin rasguños, se calzo las botas  
de cuero que su madre le cosió a mano luego de que ella misma cazara la materia  
prima -la cual les abasteció por tres días de carne-.  
Al final tenia puesto pantalones holgados y una camisa mas ceñida para poder  
moverse, el protector de pecho que estaba hecho de hueso de un ave gigante, era  
muy ligero y le permitía a Nanoha moverse con rapidez, en vez de eso el que servia  
a manera de cintura y cubría la parte inferior del vientre estaba hecho de piel,  
era dura pero al mismo tiempo flexible.  
Se arreglo el cabello en una cola que nunca le salia derecha y se vio por ultima  
vez antes de ponerse la capa color marfil que la cubría hasta los tobillos; era el  
emblema del clan Takamachi, la familia era conocida por la excelente tradición en  
la panetería y también por la leyenda del único mago que represento sus tierras  
siglos atrás.

—Buenos días papá, ya me voy deséame suerte— dijo a la volada cuando paso  
corriendo por los hornos en dirección del establo, Shiro solo pudo ver una sombra  
roja mientras amasaba el pan junto con su aprendiz.

—Buena suerte hija— dijo el orgulloso padre antes de continuar con su labor, su  
aprendiz recibió un codazo de su parte y pudo balbucear algún augurio antes de  
dirigir sus ojos de nuevo a la masa.

Nanoha aseguro el cincho del caballo blanco y brioso que vio nacer, y que ella  
misma se encargo de domar, colgó dos alforjas a la silla antes de tomar las  
riendas para guiarlo hasta afuera; no podía ser mas perfecto el clima que la  
saludo al montar, el cielo estaba tan despejado que se podía ver toda Uminari  
desde el molino de su padre, la colina en donde descansaba su casa parecía vigilar  
la ciudad en donde creció.  
Al galope, la joven pelirroja se dirigió hacia la torre en donde estaba la escuela  
del maestro de la ciudad, Gil el alquimista; un hombre mayor de proveniencia  
extranjera, sus alumnos decían que fue desterrado de su país de origen por  
experimentar con suministros prohibidos, otros que el mismo emperador del norte lo  
reto a un duelo y que perdió con deshonor. Nanoha no creía en ninguna de esas  
historias pues respetaba mucho las enseñanzas del sabio Gil, quien siempre estaba  
dispuesto a dar mas de un consejo y lección de vida.

—Vaya ya era hora de que llegaras Nanoha— Arisa espeto apuntándola con una espada  
de madera que utilizaban para los entrenamientos, la recién llegada sonrió para  
luego desmontar sin mucha prisa.

—Buenos días Nanoha, Arisa— Susuka saludo a ambas jóvenes quienes se miraban con  
rivalidad amistosa.

—Es cierto Susuka recibirá su examen en alquimia— su compañera recordó por su  
personalidad pasiva era mas predispuesta a aprender las diversas pociones y  
recetas especiales del maestro Gil que a enfrentarse en el arte de la espada como  
sus dos amigas de la infancia.  
En ese momento el hermano de Nanoha, Kyouya, salio de la sala de armas con una  
gran espada de oriente, su destreza con las armas blancas le había hecho ganar la  
confianza y reconocimiento del viejo Gil, tanto que lo invito ser su aprendiz  
directo, algo con lo que Nanoha había soñado desde que empezó a entrenar.

—Nanoha, ¿estas lista?, sabes que el maestro no sera nada condescendiente contigo—  
advirtió su hermano mayor, Nanoha asintió con mas seguridad de la que podía  
albergar su quinceañero cuerpo, Kyouya sonrió y le dio una palmada en la cabeza  
antes de envainar la reluciente pero fina espada.

Las tres chicas fueron alcanzadas por los demás estudiantes, eran en total diez  
chicos los que deberían debatirse entre si para obtener un rango mas alto en la  
orden de su ciudad; en los países de oriente se habitúa a elegir el camino a  
seguir toda la vida desde que se tiene diez años, a esa edad se debe elegir si  
pertenecer a la casta guerrera o artesana. Nanoha al igual que su hermano eligió  
el camino mas difícil, mas aun luego de la experiencia que tuviera un año antes de  
hacerlo.  
El sol estaba alzándose poco a poco en el cielo azul de primavera, la ciudad de  
Uminari ya despierta se lleno de los rumores cotidianos creados del trabajo y  
tiempo de sus habitantes. En la torre, desde donde se podían escuchar los ecos del  
viento, la gran sala de armas se lleno de energía y la continua explosión del  
choque entre espadas.

Nanoha esquivo a su oponente numero nueve, era el ultimo y estaría salva, Arisa  
quedo en quinto lugar superada por Yuuno, el joven que estaba luchando fuertemente  
contra la tenacidad de la chiquilla pelirroja. Gil permaneció inmutable desde su  
posición en un rincón del gran salón la sombra de una maciza columna de mármol  
ocultaba su expresión mientras observaba el ultimo combate.  
El joven rubio era muy bueno en la defensa pero poco eficaz en el ataque, esa era  
la debilidad que Nanoha vio y estudio hasta aprender todos sus movimientos, ella  
era muy bien conocida por la resistencia que poseía, algo que el mismo Gil  
califico como 'fuera del normal'.  
El rostro de Yuuno goteaba del sudor y el cansancio que lo gobernaban, jadeando  
casi sin aliento el joven se enardeció cuando sus compañeros lo incitaron con  
gritos de aliento. Alzo su espada con ambas manos tomando distancia y conservando  
sus energías para el que consideraba su ultimo ataque, debía traspasar la defensa  
de la joven pelirroja y desarmarla en un solo golpe; Kyouya observo con algo de  
ansiedad mientras el chico mas alto preparaba su ofensiva.  
Con un grito Yuuno se lanzo hacia ella poniendo mucha fuerza en sus piernas,  
Nanoha recibió el golpe que detuvo con el revés de la espada, ambos contuvieron el  
duelo por unos segundos mirándose como tratando de adivinar sus movimientos. Yuuno  
supo que era el momento y se empujo con una pierna para empujar y desarmar la  
defensa de la muchacha, en el proceso el filo de su espada corto el hombro de  
Nanoha quien apretó los dientes para no gritar.

"_¡Ahora!"_ Yuuno se dijo abalanzándose con todo lo que tenia, Nanoha no tuvo tiempo  
de reaccionar y a duras penas contuvo sus ataques, uno tras otro.

Nanoha sintió el hilo tibio de sangre en sus manos, el dolor que sintió en su  
hombro la cegó por unos momentos mientras Kyouya observo a su maestro pidiéndole  
con la mirada que detenga algo que se estaba saliendo de control, Gil sonrió  
cuando negó con la cabeza y le hizo una señal a su aprendiz.  
Solo por un segundo Kyouya vio una luz extra a que emano del cuerpo de su hermana,  
una tenue luz carmesí que marco su delicada figura, se quedo sin palabras pues no  
pudo describir lo que aquella imagen le provoco.  
Nanoha sintió que le hervía la sangre , la sensación invadió todo su ser y de  
pronto el dolor de su hombro no fue mas un problema, reacciono a tiempo para  
bloquear al joven rubio quien se sorprendió por la fuerza que la joven pareció  
adquirir derrepente, el brillo de antes se manifestó con mas intensidad alarmando  
a todos los presentes. Nanoha ataco a Yuuno que solo atino a protegerse con la  
espada, pero el golpe de su oponente fue tan fuerte que la partió en dos hiriendo  
al joven que cayo pesadamente al piso.  
Nanoha perdió el balance y apoyo una rodilla sirviéndose de la espada para no caer  
del todo.

—¿Que cosa eres? no fue un combate justo— uno de los jóvenes dijo derrepente,  
Nanoha se levanto ayudada por Arisa y Susuka sintiéndose algo intimidada, sus  
compañeros la estaban mirando con una mezcla de temor y al mismo tiempo disgusto.

—Es cierto es un demonio— otro comentario

—Era magia oscura— otro mas

—¡Basta!— la voz de Gil hizo eco en el salón callando a todos, Yuuno se levanto  
con ayuda de Kyouya y espero como los demás.

—Yuuno, fue un buen combate, tienes la promoción que querías, al igual que todos  
los presentes— continuo el viejo maestro, los estudiantes intercambiaron miradas  
no entendiendo muy bien la decisión.  
—Pueden marcharse todos excepto tu Nanoha— ordeno por ultimo, su aprendiz miro a  
su hermana menor y luego a su maestro, la joven pelirroja se despidió de sus  
compañeras y pronto el salón se quedo vació.

El silencio los inundo mientras el maestro la condujo al balcón de la torre, en el  
trayecto Nanoha se dio cuenta que era la primera vez que caminaba por aquellos  
pasajes que parecían darle aun mas ansia con cada paso. Antes de llegar al balcón  
pasaron por una sala pequeña llena de alambiques y anaqueles llenos de botellas  
con lo que supuso eran pociones o algo por el estilo; recordó la historia que le  
contaron y se pregunto si aquellos eran los suministros prohibidos, sacudió la  
cabeza para concentrarse en otra cosa.  
Gil se había detenido a observar la vista desde lo alto; otrora aquella torre  
había servido de atalaya que a su vez funcionaba para mandar señales de emergencia  
mayormente creadas por los magos de la ciudad, era el lugar de refugio creado por  
magos y para magos, conocimiento que Nanoha ignoro hasta ese día.

—Nanoha no puedo darte el rango que has vencido— dijo de pronto Gil, Nanoha se  
quedo sin palabras y sintió que lagrimas se acumularon en sus ojos rápidamente, a  
pesar de eso controlo el temblor en su voz.

—Entiendo, me deje llevar y no controle mi fuerza con respecto a la de mi  
oponente— dijo ella sonando decepcionada de si misma.

—No es por eso, tu no naciste para ser espadachín o guerrero, es cierto que las  
leyes de Uminari son las de elegir el camino pero en casos como el tuyo es el  
camino el que te encuentra, y cuando eso ocurre debes tomarlo sin dudas— Gil dijo  
antes de voltear para enfrentarla, la joven no supo que pensar, para ella lo  
sucedido durante el combate no era mas que su ímpetu de adolescente, sus ganas de  
ganar a toda costa.

—¿A que se refiere?, yo decidí de seguir los pasos de Kyouya, ser un guerrero  
significa...—

—Tu has nacido para ser un mago Nanoha, tienes el potencial, aquel que estas  
tierras no han visto desde hace mas de una centuria, yo te guiare para la  
peregrinación que te espera— la interrumpió con sus palabras cargadas de un  
conocimiento que muy dentro de ella sabia, sospechaba, el hada de sus sueños  
apareció en su mente y por fin luego de tantos años pudo interpretar las palabras  
que le dijera a manera de premonición.

—Un mago ¿yo?—

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

_'Ha despertado, otro mago ha despertado para completar el circulo y abrir el _  
_portal, parece tener un gran potencial porque aunque se encuentra muy lejos de _  
_aquí puedo sentir su energía, es una energía pura, sin duda es uno de los pocos _  
_que llegaran a la madurez para liberar y desencadenar su esencia, la esencia de Al _  
_Hazard; la misma esencia que me creo, que corre por cada poro de este cuerpo hecho _  
_humano'_

—Fate, ¿que estas haciendo?— la voz del famiglio Arf saco de sus  
pensamientos a la joven mago, estaba sentada en la baranda de cemento que separaba  
el limite de su fortaleza flotante y el cielo oscuro. Arf se posiciono junto a  
ella con los pies colgando y mirando hacia lo que podía estar debajo de aquella su  
prisión eterna.

—Dentro de poco Arf, dentro de poco podremos escapar de aquí para buscarla— dijo  
la muchacha sonriendo levemente, su compañera y única familia inclino su cabeza no  
entendiendo bien a que se refería.

—Alicia, ¿que te hace pensar que esta viva?— pregunto la joven moviendo la cola en  
señal de ansia, su ama observo alrededor y dejo que su magia se haga visible, la  
luz que emanaba era del color del sol y parecía una extensión de su hermoso  
cabello dorado que pasaba de su cintura.

—Lo se, Precia puede que haya podido encerrarme pero no sabe que yo estoy  
conectada espiritualmente con ella, después de todo, Alicia es mi otro yo—  
concluyo Fate sonando muy segura, Arf movió nuevamente la cola y sus orejas antes  
de observar a su ama ponerse de pie y lanzarse al vacío debajo.

La fortaleza del tiempo como le llamaba Arf, era una prisión creada especialmente  
para contener la energía de un solo mago, Fate había perdido la cuenta de cuanto  
tiempo exactamente llevaba ahí, para ella era mucho tiempo, mucho de una  
vida que solo le sabia a la piedra que la rodeaba por todos lados. Fate le dijo  
que el tiempo en la fortaleza pasaba mucho mas rápido y se pregunto cuanto  
en total habían estado ahí, para que objetivo.  
No pudo negar que las palabras de su ama le dieron mucha esperanza, un sentimiento  
que hasta hace poco creyó olvidar y con ello en mente Arf se dispuso a practicar  
su magia dejando a Fate con sus cavilaciones.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

En alguna parte de la tierra, en la gran región nórdica. Detrás de una gran  
muralla de piedra que cobijaba a la capital mas grande de la región, una mujer  
vestida con metal blanco se despide de sus tropas. Una de las torres que sirve de  
vigía enciende la primera fogata desencadenando a las demás y así anunciar el  
ocaso. La joven de cabello largo y rosa baja las escaleras sin poder evitar el  
metálico eco de sus botas sobre la piedra. Su mente parece concentrada demás ese  
día se lo dice algo en su interior a la par que el dolor en el cuello que acalla  
sacudiendo la cabeza. Un impulso la guía pasando la plaza principal hacia una  
serie de escalones en espiral que la guían hacia el oriente de la ciudad, hacia un  
poco u de tranquilidad.  
Las luces en el templo ya están encendidas, no hace falta que llegue a la cima  
pues siente el olor del aceite quemándose cuando esta cerca. Las enormes columnas  
del templo Belka le otorgan una sentimiento de seguridad que sin querer le roba  
una sonrisa sutil, pero lo que mas le gusta es la vista panorámica de la ciudad  
que se extiende hasta el confín de la montaña.  
Una hermosa mujer rubia salio de las entra as del templo sintiendo la presencia de  
un intruso; como custodia y sacerdotisa poseía ciertos poderes que pocos de su  
clase compartían.

—¿Que pasa Signum?, pensé que estabas de descanso hoy— La voz de su amiga y  
sacerdotisa de la ciudad le hizo girar, Signum encontró su mirada llena de esa  
preocupación que solo mostraba con ella.

—Shamal, debería de hacerlo considerando la campaña que se viene— dijo sonando  
reflexiva, la rubia vestida de blanca seda la miro con algo mas que entendimiento  
a sus palabras.

— También lo sientes, ¿verdad?— dijo la joven mujer dejando que sus ojos vayan mas  
allá de la alta guerrera, hacia el cielo estrellado.

—No me gusta esta sensación espero estar equivocada— continuo la guerrero, sin  
querer su mano se poso en la empuñadura de su espada, cada vez que la sostenía era  
como repetir aquella promesa que juro en silencio.

—El gran libro ha escrito una pagina mas— le informo Shamal, sus ojos encontraron  
aquellos de la guerrera quien sostuvo el aliento sin saber que responder —La  
escritura viene de oriente, así que necesitare algunos días para traducirla, aun  
así...—

—No hay duda entonces, mi magia puede que este algo oxidada pero aun percibió esa  
energía, no se si es buena o mala solo que no podemos descuidarnos— concluyo la  
guerrera endureciendo sus facciones, Shamal la observo con la mirada cargada de  
preocupación, su amiga intuyo sus emociones y le regalo una suave sonrisa.  
—Reza por mi, por Belka, sacerdotisa mía— le dijo antes de tomar su mano y hacer  
un gesto con su cabeza para partir.

Shamal vio partir a la guerrera siempre con la mano en la espada, lista a pelear  
por sus creencias; sabia que no era coincidencia que se encuentre en el templo,  
sabia que tarde o temprano acudiría para hablar de sus mismos presentimientos. La  
sacerdotisa acaricio sus anillos de la orden antes de entrar a refugiarse del  
viento helado de otoño.

* * *

Este es el prologo, la verdad la historia en si la tengo en borrador pero tratare  
de armarla en poco tiempo, espero. espero sus opiniones y como siempre a su  
merced. ¡nos estam


	2. Chapter 1

**De Magos, Alquimistas y Poetas.**

Cap I - El Mago de Oriente

Es una realidad conocida el que Nanoha y todo lo relacionado con ella no me pertenece aun así me tomo la libertad de usar los personajes para motivos de relax.

Jo, me demore mas de medio año para actualizar, que horror lo se, en fin le doy la culpa a mi Laptop que aun no reparo ni reemplazo pero al menos he escrito no solo un capitulo. Este primer capitulo tal vez parezca otro prologo porque aun no se entenderá la trama pero definitivamente necesitaba hacerlo porque sino seria muy enredado. ¡Buena Lectura!

* * *

**Uminari**

Oriente se oscurecía al paso con el moribundo sol, las calles solo eran habitadas de ronderos de turno y comerciantes retirándose para cenar en familia.

La ciudad fue bañada por el velo húmedo del mar que parecía cubrir los senderos como un hechizo de protección.  
Poco a poco las luces fueron repeliendo la oscuridad inminente, dando bienvenida a la noche y a sus rumores.  
Uminari como pequeña ciudad, formaba parte de la comunidad de oriente y respondía a la capital Kyushu; ubicada a un día de navegación en el mar del dragón, principal fuente económica de la región.  
Nanoha creció entre el mar y la montaña que rodeaba las afueras de la ciudad y que muchos declaraban como hito para la frontera, el oeste. Esas tierras que muchos solo conocían por relatos de los cazadores mas osados y otras antiguas leyendas que llenaron su infancia de fantasía.  
Aquella noche, la joven mago estaba sumida en sus propias cavilaciones, sus propias dudas, aquellas que se incrementaron luego de saber su verdadero camino, la magia.  
Estaba en la parte superior del molino, en la habitación que ella misma escogió, la que su padre no pudo negar viendo lo independiente que era desde niña, ésta estaba justo arriba de los hornos y/o el taller de su padre, convirtiéndola en la mas caliente de las que estaban en la casa. Observando el cielo que cambiaba de color, la joven se preguntaba si la sensación que se le había metido en el pecho tenia algo que ver con la reunión del consejo, su padre y el maestro Gil habían ido juntos a la pagoda central cerca al templo y nada le sacaba de la mente que las cosas cambiarían en muy poco tiempo.  
Como si estuviera leyendo en el viento el futuro, la joven pudo divisar dos figuras que comenzaban a hacerse mas grande sobre la loma del molino, no tenia dudas que era su padre y extrañamente estaba aun acompañado de su maestro. Nanoha bajo la luz de la lampara de aceite que iluminaba su habitación y suspiro cansada.

—Momoko no estara muy feliz con las noticias— dijo el hombre mas joven deteniendo su paso al ver las aspas de su molino en la distancia.

—Shirou-san si pudiera, yo mismo acompañaría a Nanoha pero me temo que esta búsqueda la debe hacer ella misma, yo le he enseñado la base pero ella debe encontrar su elemento— dijo el maestro sonando sincero, preocupado.

—Entiendo Gil-sama, ella misma habla de que siente un vacío que no sabe como llenar, pero la verdad es que no estoy seguro de que sea su condición como mago lo que le da esa sensación—

Ante aquella pequeña revelación Gil observo al padre de su pupila con algo de compasión, una separación en la familia siempre generaba este tipo de sentimientos encontrados, sentimientos que el tenia muy presente en su corazón.

—No te aflijas, muchas de las leyendas siempre empezaron con un viaje, Nanoha no sera la excepción, veras que ella misma encontrara las respuestas— reaseguro el hombre mayor, sus ojos extranjeros parecieron brillar con sus palabras. Shirou asintió acogiendo dentro suyo que aquello no estaba lejos de la realidad, de algún modo siempre supo que una estrella brillaba solo para ella desde que nació.

En su habitación, la joven mago estaba de pie observando todo como por ultima vez, sus ojos querían grabar cada rincón de aquel lugar pues sabia dentro de ella que muy pronto tendría que irse, se lo decía una suave voz dentro suyo. Nanoha observo el morral que había ya preparado sin siquiera esperar el retorno de su padre, el saber que no podía acudir a aquella reunión fue uno de los motivos que la inclinaron a hacerlo, tenia que irse, esa era la decisión que estaba segura los mayores habían tomado. La joven pelirroja resoplo haciendo que su flequillo volara unos segundos, la partida seria dura pero sabia que no podía posponerla. Observo su equipo de batalla descansando en el busto de madera que ella misma modelo de un tronco, estaban algo desgastados pero sabia que aun la protegerían de cualquier estocada enemiga, luego dirigió la vista a la capa marfil que estaba en la silla y sonrió al notar su mascota durmiendo plácidamente.  
Al acercarse el animalillo movió su nariz como olfateando y abrió los ojos, Nanoha sonrió cuando se paro en dos patas e hizo un chillido.

—Parece que no nos veremos en un tiempo, planeo ir al norte, tu prométeme que no harás mas nidos, ¿esta bien?— le dijo al bicho que la miraba como entendiendo exactamente sus palabras, Nanoha lo acaricio y justo en ese momento sintió el rumor de voces en la parte de abajo.

La adolescente espero y aunque sabia la respuesta todo le parecía demasiado rápido, demasiado irreal. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde su pelea con Yuuno, no podía olvidar las miradas de todos los que estaban ahí, el temor en los ojos de los que ella llamaba 'amigos' aun la perseguían. Se acerco a la escalera en espiral de piedra apoyándose ligeramente en la pared, no podía distinguir con claridad de que estaban hablando en la parte inferior pero la sensación que oprimía su pecho se intensifico.

_"Quisiera poder volar, como en mis sueños..."_ Nanoha pensó cerrando los ojos y por alguna razón invoco las imágenes que últimamente le transmitían algo de paz interna.

_"Tienes el poder para hacerlo realidad"_ la joven se sobresalto ante aquella voz abriendo los ojos de improviso, era familiar, era el hada de sus sueños que increíblemente apareció flotando frente a ella.

—¡¿Eeeeh?!— Nanoha grito sorprendida de ver hecha realidad aquella legendaria criatura. El hada le hizo una señal con la mano para que no hiciera ruido a la cual Nanoha respondió tapándose la boca, era curioso ver gesticular a aquella persona en miniatura cuyas alas no se veían de lo rápido que se movían. La muchacha sintió un impulso infantil de tocarla y sin darse cuenta acerco su mano.

—Nanoha, ¿estas lista?— pregunto ella observándola con sus grandes -y a la vez- pequeños ojos. La mago recupero su compostura dándose cuenta de la clase de pregunta que le estaba formulando. Bajando la mirada, la joven pelirroja se pregunto si en verdad estaba lista para lo que se venia, sabia que debía partir y una parte de si lo había aceptado pero no sabia que sentir al respecto.

—No lo se, yo no se mucho de este poder que tengo, lo siento en mi pero no se que debo hacer— confeso Nanoha sonando algo triste, el hada supo que debía de ser muy difícil, ella misma no había visto un mago en esas tierras en mucho tiempo.

—Para eso estoy yo— dijo la pequeña voladora sonriendo, Nanoha encontró su figura y sintió que un peso le fue quitado de encima, pensó que tal vez era la mágica aura que la rodeaba lo que hizo el truco o tal vez que ella misma se vio reflejada en la expresión de el hada de sus sueños. Haciendo amague de toser la pequeña voló un poco mas cerca de ella y sonrió aun mas.

—Mi nombre es Rein, soy quien te guiara si aceptas quien eres Nanoha— dijo finalmente , su aguda voz resonando en su mente y corazón. La joven mago abrió los ojos en sorpresa y porque no alegría al mismo tiempo, encontró en sus palabras el apoyo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

—¿Quien soy?— pregunto a si misma en voz alta, por unos segundos la muchacha se quedo en silencio observando a Rein que la esperaba con una expresión de calma.

—Nanoha hija, ven un momento— La voz de Shirou Takamachi interrumpió aquel momento y la joven respondió al llamado casi al instante, cuando reparo a su alrededor Rein no estaba mas visible pero de algún modo podía sentir su presencia, esto le hizo tener mas confianza y sonrió antes de bajar.

Cuando puso pie en el piso inferior sin embargo, los nervios y ansia de antes la asaltaron pero pudo controlarse. Luego de saludar con una venia tomo asiento en la mesa que usualmente usaba su padre para amasar el pan, sus ojos tomando nota de las marcas de harina y levadura que se habían conglomerado con el tiempo.  
Nanoha espero y levanto la mirada de la mesa solo cuando su madre sirvió las bebidas a todos para poder unirse a ellos. Shirou y Momoko compartieron una mirada no sabiendo como comenzar, su hija pudo observar que los ojos azules de su madre lucían mas brillantes del normal, sin duda su predicción era correcta.

—Nanoha, es decisión del consejo de la ciudad que tu entrenamiento sea en Kyushu, yo se mi arte al derecho y al revés pero, desafortunadamente la magia esta fuera de mi alcance— Gil dijo ahorrándoles el dolor a sus padres, Nanoha recibió la noticia sin mucha sorpresa y solo asintió. Sus padres la observaron con algo mas que expectativa, como si esperaran que rompiera en llanto. El maestro Gil tenia en cambio una mirada severa que poso en ella, para alguien extraño a sus modos podría pensar que la estaba hostigando, pero Nanoha sabia que en aquellos ojos sabios solo se leían toda la incertidumbre y quizá algo de culpa por no ser mas útil a su familia. La adolescente sintió la presencia de Rein muy cerca suyo, casi posándose en su propio hombro, observo a todos con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y casi pudo jurar que el hada sonreía a la par.

—Esta bien, Mama, Papa, estaré bien. Imaginaba una cosa como esta, después de todo soy un mago y lo he aceptado— Sus palabras aunque frías estaban cargadas de mucho coraje, Momoko dejo salir un suspiro al unisono de un par de lagrimas que limpio para no entristecer a su hija, Shirou sujeto la mano de su mujer sin quitar la vista de Nanoha, que ante sus ojos parecía mas consciente y segura de lo que quería.

—Vaya vaya, parece ser que Nanoha-kun nos ha dejado sin palabras— Gil hablo rompiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del recinto, el olor de levadura había sido invadido del te y dulce de arroz que Momoko coloco sobre la mesa.  
La familia pudo sonreír con calma y gustar un momento de la caliente bebida mientras Nanoha preguntaba acerca otras cosas de la reunión. Shirou sosegado por el cambio en su hija explico que seria acompañada por un miembro de la guardia del consejo y dos voluntarios.

—¿Voluntarios?— Nanoha pregunto sorprendida de sus palabras.  
Gil sonrió levemente observando a su pupila que lo miraba con escrutinio al igual que sus padres.

—No pueden ser miembros de la familia pero me asegurare que sean personas oportunas— declaro el viejo maestro con aquella sonrisa que solo hacia que la adolescente sintiera mas curiosidad.

**Mid Childa**

—¡Chrono!, me mandaron contigo para la guardia— La voz de uno de sus compañeros de armas llamo su atención, el muchacho interrogado asintió sin demorar mas la tarea de ensillar su corcel. Ambos jóvenes vestían la armadura real que destellaba plateada sobre la protección azulina de raso y la capa de material mas espeso pero del mismo color. Chrono monto luego de asegurar el cincho y acariciar levemente la nariz de su animal, su compañero Griffith lo asegundo y luego de unos momentos ambos salieron de los establos del cuartel al galope.  
El palacio estaba en lo alto de la ciudad, construido a propósito por los antiguos gobernantes en esa posición para asegurar la mejor visual en caso de asedio. El castillo Azul como lo llamaban los pobladores, era el icono de la ciudad, una enorme construcción en piedra de granito de las antiguas minas, la cual adquiría el color azul al atardecer. El castillo servia también para acoger y proteger a todos en caso de ataque, pues se decía que existían pasajes secretos que conducían a diversas salidas e incluso a las montañas Belka. Obviamente, aquellas habían resultado ser solo leyendas pues, ni siquiera los mas experimentados alquimistas y magos habían podido develar el misterio.  
Ambos soldados cogieron el camino principal a un paso mas pausado pues la lluvia había mojado la tierra dejando solo el lodo negro mezclado con heno.

—Que ha pasado en la plaza, ¿porque hay tanta gente?— Griffith pregunto cuando vio a la distancia un conglomerado de personas que cubrían gran parte de la plaza principal que precedía el pasaje hacia el castillo. Chrono Harlaown frunció el ceño y con un movimiento de las riendas azuzo a su caballo para continuar.

_La verdad detrás de la alianza con Ruwella, no se dejen seducir por palabras adornadas que son verdaderas amenazas_

_Mid Childa nos abriga con tradición y libertad, no queremos un mito mas que temer o adorar_

Las voz de un joven resonaba por toda la plaza principal, estaba parado sobre la fuente para atraer la atención, desde allí vociferaba los ideales de la tierra donde había crecido congregando a mas de un curioso. El joven que lo acompañaba sonrió al darse cuenta que el numero de personas en la plaza estaba creciendo a cada segundo, no había duda que su amigo tenia el don de la palabra, algo que en tiempos como ese era muy apreciado para mover y conmover a las masas.

_La alianza con Ruwella promueve el cambio, es cierto, pero el cambio a costo de nuestras tradiciones, nuestro pasado no conocerá futuro_

Volvió a decir el joven con cabello largo de un color verdoso, varios de los pasantes asintieron, sus propios corazones alterados por aquellas palabras que contenían todas las dudas propias de un acontecimiento de esa envergadura.  
Ruwella, como estado poderoso del sur había absorbido Mid Childa en una alianza que no esclarecía los términos o alcance, el soberano del modesto país estaba haciendo todo lo posible por que sus súbditos tomasen su decisión de la mejor manera, pero tal parece que esta vez el pueblo no estaba dispuesto a acatar ordenes sin dar algún tipo de opinión.

_¿Que sabemos de estas leyes divinas?, ¿como pueden considerarse al nivel de nuestras practicas?, practicas que construyeron este suelo, estos muros y aquel castillo detrás _

Termino de decir el muchacho señalando el majestuoso castillo azul, morada del rey Prius. La caterva silbo y exulto en aprobación.

Chrono y su acompañante escucharon desde una distancia prudente, protegiendo su condición de guardias debajo de sus capas. Desde que los primeros enviados de Ruwella llegaron a la ciudad para comenzar las mejoras políticas en Mid Childa como parte del pacto, la gente había respondido negativamente a estas. Chrono y las fuerzas de la guardia estaban trabajando doble turno con el fin de mantener el equilibrio, sobre todo desde el nacimiento de la llamada 'Rebelión'. Esta orden -como ellos la nominaban- estaba conformada de jóvenes estudiosos, aprendices de alquimistas y literatos, ninguno era un verdadero peligro para la guardia real dado que no se mostraban hostiles, la mayoría de las veces solo organizaban este tipo de manifestación como para concienciar a la gente. Las palabras de aquel joven calaron en él, sabia que no era un charlatán común por la forma de expresarse y captar al publico, era casi como si la masa estuviera bajo un hechizo.

—¿No deberíamos hacer algo Chrono?— Griffith dijo llamando su atención, el joven Harlaown no respondió, solo se quedo escuchando con una expresión pensativa en su rostro. Pronto se escucharon mas vítores y conmoción, la enardecida plaza hacia eco en todas las direcciones y ambos soldados sabían que aquel discurso no se limitaría en solo los curiosos oídos de meros civiles.

Atendiendo el llamado del deber por mantener la paz, Chrono y su compañero decidieron separarse, Griffith se abrió camino hacia la entrada del pasaje que dividía la plaza del castillo, mientras que Chrono se apresuro entre las callejas adyacentes para cubrir la otra parte donde reconoció unos revoltosos.  
Sujetándose con sus piernas para dejar libre sus manos, el guardia Harlaown junto las manos conjurando en ellas una luz intensa celeste que poco a poco tomo forma esférica.

_"Busca"_ murmuro el joven antes de abrir sus manos para dejar libre aquel mensaje, la esfera voló rápidamente hacia lo alto, desapareciendo en un segundo de su vista.

_"Chrono, mas gente esta llegando pero los guardias del castillo están apoyando la defensa"_ Comunico Griffith telepáticamente, Chrono asintió para si mismo mientras aseguraba las riendas para girar entre las angostas calles.

_"He pedido refuerzos, ¡aguanten!"_ animo el joven de cabello oscuro.

Cuando llego a la plaza se dio cuenta que había comenzado una lid entre uno de los muchachos que apoyaba la causa, el cual identifico por los panfletos que llevaba bajo el brazo y otro que al parecer lo acusaba de originar una cortina política de humo.

El joven que estaba dando el discurso observo con algo de impaciencia a su compañero quien era uno que no posponía una pelea así de fácil, Chrono había desmontado y se acerco al grupo de hombres que ya estaban formando una ronda como cuadrilátero para la inminente pelea.

—¡Vice!— llamo el joven agitador bajando de la fuente para ponerse al nivel del suelo e interceptar a su compañero antes que perdiera la paciencia. Vice encontró su mirada y entendió que no era el momento ni el lugar, sin embargo el contrincante no lo pensaba de igual manera y aprovecho su pequeña distracción para asestarle un sonoro puñetazo. La gravedad hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y a propósito lanzo los panfletos que salieron volando emulando una bandada de pájaros, esto le permitió a Vice una cobertura para apoyarse con la otra pierna, impulsarse y contra atacar.

—Guardia Real, íBasta!— Chrono grito haciéndose paso entre la multitud que, como había dicho Griffith había aumentado no solo en numero sino en carácter, el joven guardia no tuvo mas remedio que usar la fuerza y con una atadura mágica detuvo el enfrentamiento, se puso en medio de ambos hombres que trataron inútilmente de forcejear para liberarse.

—¡Perro del Rey!— espeto el contrincante de Vice comprobando que aquellas ataduras eran mas fuertes que el metal. Vice sonrió de lado y se relajo, cosa que decía mucho de su experiencia con tales barreras.

—Por favor ignorelos oficial, solo es una riña común, no hay necesidad de profundizar mas en ello, ¿verdad amigos?— El dueño del discurso logro pasar para abogar por ambos luchadores, la gente reunida reacciono ante sus palabras y comenzaron a apoyarle. Chrono lo miro con severidad pero respeto, aquel hombre de mirada confiada y porte relajado parecía no ser mucho mayor que el y sin embargo poseía la audacia que muchos ancianos políticos quisieran para si mismos.

—Debería meterlo a un calabozo por provocar una manifestación de este nivel señor...—

—Verossa, oficial Harlaown— respondió el joven con una sonrisa sutil en su rostro, Chrono no se inmuto cuando pronuncio su apellido, era hijo de una personalidad como lo era su padre Clyde Harlaown.

La gente sostuvo el aliento por unos momentos, tal vez porque el guardia era hijo del héroe de la ciudad o quizá porque la idea de ver a una joven promesa tras las barras no eran alentadoras. Las ataduras mágicas se desvanecieron y ambos hombres respiraron con mas calma, la gente a contentada con aquel detalle se empezó a disipar, cada uno con una historia que contar. Para Chrono aquello había sido un momento intenso, se dio cuenta que el poder de la gente podía trasgredir cualquier barrera, aun las mágicas.

—Ha sido muy piadoso oficial, gracias desde el fondo de la rebelión— dijo Vice dando una venia antes de marcharse, Verossa rió y de igual modo se despidió. Chrono giro su mirada hacia el palacio y vio un reflejo que por un momento lo cegó, el joven guardia se cubrió con la mano.

—¿Pero que?— murmuro cuando el destello ceso. En ese preciso momento, los refuerzos llegaron solo para confirmar que ya se había disipado la caterva, dejando atrás una plaza asfaltada de panfletos.

—Harlaown ¿esta bien?— pregunto una guardia montada, su colega asintió y luego recogió un panfleto en burda escritura que promovía las mismas palabras que aquel Verossa menciono en su discurso. Chrono arrugo con una mano la propaganda y luego volvió a dirigir la mirada hacia el imponente castillo azul preguntándose si aquel destello había sido solo un reflejo del sol.

**Belka**

Signum observo a sus tropas alineadas en el patio del cuartel, en sus manos tenia una lista con nombres y el numero de batallas y/o campañas en las que habían participado. A su lado la segunda al mando Cypha, se limito a mirar al frente mientras que su colega continuaba con la revista.  
Ambas vestían con la blanca armadura que demostraban su condición de oficial al mando, la espada envainada a la cintura y la mirada férrea.

—En una semana nos uniremos al campamento del general Grangaitz al confín— anuncio Signum mientras caminaba entre las filas de soldados que miraban al frente sin chistar.

—Quiero que estén preparados, ya han tenido mucho tiempo para holgazanear y fornicar— este ultimo comentario hizo que algunos rieran brevemente, sabían que la campaña seria una importante, sobre todo porque los últimos meses sino años, la pugna del pueblo Belka por la expansión había solo incrementado sus enemigos.  
Cypha sonrió de medio lado cuando su hermano le guiño el ojo desde el frente en una de las filas, a veces se preguntaba de donde sacaba tanta energía para la batalla con lo frecuente de sus visitas al burdel local, incluso estaba segura que la matrona podía depender solo de el si le faltaban clientes.

—Ahora, la Sub Teniente Cypha ha preparado para Uds. un régimen de entrenamiento especial— La expresión en la cara de los soldados al escuchar tal noticia palideció, Cypha era una maniática del entrenamiento, tanto o peor que la Teniente Signum.

—El cual tendrá inicio mañana a primera hora, ¿entendido?— Signum dijo cruzándose de brazos, sus fieles colaboradores contestaron al unisono con un potente 'Si mi Teniente' que se pudo escuchar hasta el templo.

—¡Durch Belka!(Por Belka)— Y con la clásica linea de su ejercito las filas se rompieron y los soldados estallaron en comentarios de apocalipsis debido al entrenamiento del día siguiente.

Las dos al mando se quedaron unos momentos revisando la lista, la campaña era una de rutina, los tres ancianos Wolkenritter querían mantener las fronteras protegidas y evitar que se volviera a repetir la invasión de los nómades; aquella batalla le costo al general Grangaitz muchos hombres y una amonestación que el decidió llevar a cabo en el primer campamento, desde el confín.  
Signum había logrado el ascenso junto con Cypha y Veyron (su hermano), pero este ultimo se negó a aceptarla pues no le gustaba la responsabilidad que conllevaba, Veyron era un tipo que luchaba con vehemencia pero que tomaba la vida muy a la ligera.

—¡Hey Colegas!— llamo el mencionado Mayor, era gracioso verlo con el uniforme y protector de cuero de un soldado raso, decía que no necesitaba ningún tipo de insignia pues su reputación era el mejor distintivo que podía tener.

—Mayor, cuando decidirá usar la armadura que le corresponde— Signum dijo con un tono sarcástico que usaba con él la mayoría de las veces, Cypha observo el brazo que su hermano menor había apoyado en ella, casi como abrazándola, la joven teniente resoplo ante la cercanía de este, no tanto por el gesto sino por el fuerte olor de alcohol que provenía de todo su ser, al parecer Veyron se había adelantado a las palabras de Signum.

—Nunca, conseguí mi libertad como un soldado y pretendo morir como uno, ademas los soldados tienen descuento si saben a lo que me refiero— contesto orgullosamente soltando a su hermana para caminar entre las dos, Signum movió la cabeza negativamente sonriendo mientras que su hermana rodó los ojos por la banal respuesta.

Salieron del cuartel rumbo las calles empedradas, Belka había sido construida casi empotrada a la montaña, el glorioso pueblo había sido fundado por una tribu de bárbaros que se asentó en aquella irregular y hostil territorio siglos atrás, poco a poco crecieron no solo en numero, sino en potencia. Los pobladores eran fieles a sus tradiciones y su ejercito, el cual poseía una reputación que trascendía horizontes. Como descendientes de los bárbaros que fundaron su nación, la gente Belka era reconocida por ser fervientes trabajadores pero al momento de festejar el agua miel corría como el río congelado en verano.

La entrada era resguardada por una puerta que se elevaba con la ayuda de varios hombres, dentro el camino se dividía en oriente y occidente, era una única vía empedrada que en un punto determinado unía ambos lados formando un circulo a manera de brazos, alrededor se encontraban las viviendas que se erguían en dos y tres pisos, estas eran habitadas por varias familias repartiéndose las tareas y compartiendo el pan diario.

En el interior de dicho circulo se encontraba el cuartel junto a las barracas de los soldados, esto aseguraba la proximidad de su milicia a las puertas de la ciudad.

Al pasar por las calles luciendo la alba armadura, Signum era objeto de admiración no solo de los rapaces que detenían sus juegos para acercarse y saludarle al modo militar, también de jóvenes mujeres que le sonreían con picardía y que mas de una vez se habían ofrecido como diversión personal de la Teniente. La joven oficial siempre declinaba aquellas ofertas con galante diplomacia pero siempre contaba con que el Mayor Veyron se encargase por ella. Cypha también era una elogiada oficial aunque no tan apreciada por sus orígenes, algo de lo que ella y su hermano no se avergonzaban pero que en el fondo sabían marcaba sus vidas como los tatuajes que contaban su historia. La Sub Teniente sonrió cuando un niño saludo a los tres con las palabras que su ejercito convocaba, Signum le despeino los cabellos para verlo partir con sus amigos. El camino se empino en espaciosas pero bajas gradas que permitían el transito de bestias y personas, antes de voltear en una calleja para llegar a su destino Signum detuvo el paso en el solo angulo desde donde se podía observar el edificio mas emblemático de la ciudad, el templo. Ubicado a Oriente para percibir el viento que llegaba desde la montaña, el templo se apoyaba en grandes pilares de oscura piedra volcánica, el techo imposiblemente alto se abría a dos aguas con cornisas decoradas en relieve. En la parte central justo arriba de la gran puerta hecha con leño del bosque sin nombre, un relato esculpido en la piedra contaba la devoción de la sacerdotisa Gaia y el corazón ardiente del dragón rojo.

Pero Signum no estaba admirando la arquitectura simple pero majestuosa de el templo, sus compañeros se giraron para esperarla, Veyron sonrió de medio lado conociendo el laso de la joven Teniente con la sacerdotisa mientras que Cypha frunció un poco el ceño antes de dar media vuelta para encaminarse nuevamente. Signum apretó los puños ahogando un sentimiento, recordando la ultima vez que hablo con Shamal y reprimiendo la necesidad que sintió de repente por verla. Sacudió mas pensamientos de su cabeza y fue casi arrollada por un grupo de niños que estaban jugando persiguiendo una gallina, la joven observo que uno de ellos tenia una bandera de la ciudad y de pronto se giro para encontrarse frente a un recuerdo.

—He oído voces del sur— Veyron rompió el silencio, los tres se habían dirigido a la taberna de Arthos, destilador oficial de agua miel y cerveza de la ciudad. El lugar era casi tan viejo como la ciudad pero conservaba su ambiente acogedor.  
Signum tomo un trago de su tarro de cerveza esperando que Veyron acabe el suyo y continúe.

—¿A que te refieres?— Cypha pregunto posando su vaso, el Mayor se acomodo en su asiento cuando una doncella le poso otro vaso de agua miel en frente, sus colegas rodaron los ojos viendo lo fácil que se podía distraer.

—Gracias preciosa— Dijo él y espero que la joven se retirara.  
—Ruwella y Mid Childa formaron una alianza— informo Veyron antes de sorber un trago, Signum alzo una ceja.

—Que hay de extraño en eso, es normal que un país débil se una a el mas fuerte— decidió Cypha, Signum negó con la cabeza atrayendo la atención de ella.

—No huele bien, yo creo que los ancianos han planificado esta campaña con un propósito solo— La joven Teniente dijo con los ojos concentrados en un punto invisible de la pared detrás del Mayor. Cypha agudizo los ojos frunciendo el ceño para reflexionar aquellas palabras, Veyron sonrió de lado asintiendo, tal parecía que el viento estaba soplando versos de guerra a sus puertas.

—Solo lo descubriremos en unos días, como siempre nos mantienen en la oscuridad— Cypha concluyo antes de terminar su bebida de un largo trago, Signum comprendió sus palabras y la imito.  
Veyron sonrió intuyendo el cambio de humor de las dos jóvenes al mando y alzo el brazo para pedir otra ronda mas.

**En algún lugar del continente...**

—¿Angus-san porque no lo rodeamos?, no sabemos que puede haber dentro— La voz aguda de el muchacho hizo que el mercader lo mirase con severidad, su ayudante desvió los ojos hacia la tierra y solo pudo escuchar a su amo soltar un gruñido entre dientes.

—Plantas, arboles y quizá algún gnomo del bosque, ¿Eres un hombre o no?— ordeno el robusto hombre agitando las riendas ligeramente. Su ayudante paso saliva mientras el caballo caminaba hacia aquel oscuro cumulo de verde, los arboles eran enormes centinelas que parecían observarlos en silencio a cada paso que daban.

Al entrar en sus dominios una muchacha de cabellos castaños y mirada serena detuvo su ritmo de trabajo, el calzado que estaba fabricando con pedazos de piel y fibra vegetal permanecieron olvidados. Un muchacho que estaba tallando un tipo de arco agudizo sus sensibles orejas bloqueando el bullicio que unos niños estaban creando con sus juegos.

_"¿Has sentido?"_ pregunto ella mentalmente, sus azules ojos enfocándose en su seria expresión, él asintió.

_"Si, ¿cuantos?"_ volvió a decir el robusto muchacho mientras dejaba de lado sus herramientas, la joven permaneció callada unos segundos con la mirada perdida en el bosque que los rodeaba.

_"Dos humanos y bestias, no se cuantas"_ dijo finalmente ella, su ceño fruncido por la información que descifro.  
_"Vamos"_ animo poniéndose de pie, ella asintió y lo siguió. En el trayecto escucho que uno de los niños la llamo pero no se detuvo, ambos iban de cacería, algo que los mas jóvenes sabían no debían interrumpir.

El camino del bosque parecía cubierto de un manto de musgo tan apretado que parecía una alfombra tejida, el caballo avanzaba sin prisa y ambos viajeros estaban mas preocupados con los sonidos que los rodeaban que al mismo camino.  
El rapaz observaba aquel mundo ajeno con ojos cautos, el mecer de la carreta no amainaba su ansiedad, todo en aquel bosque indicaba que debían de regresar.

—No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras cobarde— El amo dijo adivinando los pensamientos de su joven ayudante. El pecoso muchacho se encogió aun mas en su sitio, queriéndose mimetizar con la carga que llevaban.

Angus-san era un mercader muy conocido en el sur, en las ciudades que visitaron fueron recibidos con los brazos abiertos, el trueque fue justo y la venta prospera. Sin embargo, no entendía la necedad de su amo de querer ir al norte, en donde no sabían las rutas ni ciudades mas importantes y/o pacificas. En efecto, este bosque no figuraba en el papiro arrugado que Angus-san llamaba mapa; que según el era aun mas exacto porque los sureños no sabían de cartografía, el muchacho bufo cruzándose de brazos.  
El chirrido temprano de algún insecto hizo que el muchacho se hunda mas en la carga ahogando un calosfrió, no podía ser mas fantasmal aquel lugar.

—En Mid escuche un cuento, una historia que mas me supo a leyenda— dijo de pronto Angus-san, su ayudante observo su espalda acomodándose sobre la carga para poder escuchar, tal vez su amo se había apiadado de el y trataba de distraerlo.

—Hace siglos, cuando el norte era la tierra de los dragones, hubo una gran batalla entre las estepas, la expansión de un reino contra la esclavitud de otro. Ambos reinos pelearon por días en la hondonada, derramando sangre y dejando cuerpos desparramados como racimos de vid, cuerpos que al descomponerse alimentaron la tierra y esta a su vez origino vida, así nació un bosque de aquella batalla—

—¿Eh? no sera este ¿o si?— pregunto con miedo el muchacho, Angus-san rió con estruendosa gana haciendo volar a un par de pájaros que asustaron mas a su ayudante.

—Si que eres inocente, son solo habladurías que los montañeses crearon, para ellos este bosque sin nombre esconde monstruos que ni siquiera existen, es solo para asustar a los niños— Angus-san dijo mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que se le formaron de tanto mofarse, el muchacho se cruzo de brazos nuevamente enojado con su amo.

—Siempre se burla de mi— se quejo infantilmente, su amo lo miraba con una gran sonrisa que fue abruptamente rota cuando el caballo dio un respingo deteniendo el paso, la gravedad hizo que Angus-san casi caiga de la carreta.

_"Ya casi, anda por delante, yo te sigo"_ la voz en su mente anuncio, el muchacho salto entre las ramas de los arboles con una agilidad sobre humana.  
La joven castaña se desvió sobre la tierra firme corriendo con paso seguro entre la maleza, era casi como si siguiera un mapa mental para seguir el camino mas firme y sin peligros.

—Angus-san ¿que ha pasado?— pregunto el pecoso cuando su amo bajo de la carreta para investigar, el hombre se rasco la calva con desdén.

El camino o lo que pareció un camino había desaparecido al improviso, en su lugar se encontraban errantes helechos e imposibles raíces aéreas que se extendían hasta las copas mas altas. La voz del muchacho le llego pero no respondió y decidió acercarse al jamelgo que estaba nervioso e inquieto.

—So, viejo amigo— dijo Angus suavemente antes de sujetar las riendas con ligera fuerza.

La naturaleza respondió con una bizarra corriente de viento que movió ramas y levanto polvo de hojas originando un murmullo que sonó como un lamento. Demas esta decir que al ayudante del mercader se le pusieron los pelos de punta, mientras que el viejo corcel respingo fuertemente agitando a su amo quien tuvo que sujetar las riendas con ambas manos. Ellos no percibían el olor de una criatura ajena a su comitiva, no podrían con los sentidos tan pobres que poseían, el viejo caballo confiaba en sus instintos de sobrevivencia los cuales estaban gritándole que huyera.  
El animal también confiaba en su amo pero no podía negar la sensación de peligro que aquel aroma profesaba a sus sentidos, respingo y se alzo en ambas patas traseras para liberarse de su prisión, su amo no retrocedía y continuaba a sujetarlo. Cual potro, el viejo jamelgo pateo y relincho mandando a Angus-san a tierra, la carreta se tambaleo cual hoja al viento haciendo caer la preciosa carga junto con el muchacho, los ejes que lo unían a la carreta cedieron y cuando se vio libre Angus-san solo pudo ver como su compañero de viajes huía despavorido internándose en el verde que pareció tragárselo.

—Angus-san, ¿esta bien?— el muchacho se acerco con la cara asustada, el mercader que tenia la vista perdida hacia donde el caballo huyo encontró la menuda mano de su ayudante que sujeto para levantarse. Angus-san se sacudió la tierra y hojas que se le pegaron en la caída sintiéndose algo traicionado por la reacción de su animal.

—Ve y controla la carga— Ordeno con voz suave, su expresión ¿era tristeza?, el muchacho se pregunto si su amo estaba pensando en ir a buscarlo y en seguida lanzo un rezo a sus dioses para que la bestia se arrepintiera y volviera por si sola.

Revisando el daño provocado por el arrebato del animal, Angus-san sintió un rumor venir de la oscuridad mas allá de los arboles, su mirada gris se ajusto para poder observar mejor pero no encontró mas que el mismo bosque mirándolo a el, de nuevo una brisa errática inundo en círculos su posición, envolviéndoles en un torbellino de hojas que giraron perfectamente en un vórtice hipnótico.  
El comerciante se cubrió los ojos y espero con el corazón acelerado que aquella manifestación cesara, ambos, uno a cada extremo de la carreta observaron como la elíptica corriente de hojas se elevo hacia el cielo haciendo desaparecer la bóveda hecha de lanceoladas copas, descubiertos a los rayos del sol que los cegaron unos momentos.  
Al mismo tiempo una joven de ojos azules sonrió al compás de aquella invocación de su elemento, su acto estaba plasmado y sabia que debería dejarle el resto a su compañero.

Un grito de horror rompió aquel encanto atrayendo la atención del robusto comerciante quien reacciono y corrió hacia el otro lado.  
Encontró a su ayudante con los ojos abiertos de par en par señalando el bosque desde su posición en la tierra, tenia un fardo de su carga a los pies indicándole que se había tropezado tratando de huir.  
Angus-san dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección que el puntiagudo dedo del pecoso rapaz apuntaba y entonces lo vio.

Un punto azul entre las oscuras ramas parecía engrandecerse a medida que se acercaba, fue en ese instante que Angus-san escucho las pesadas pisadas que hacían un rumor crujiente al contacto con la superficie del bosque, aquel punto revelo un hocico y pronto aquellas pisadas se convirtieron en enormes patas que se detuvieron antes de hacer contacto con el área iluminada.  
Era un enorme lobo azul, el hocico guardaba feroces fauces con colmillos albos y una lengua roja cual sangre. La criatura permaneció allí observándolos con pálidos ojos, jueces de cada movimiento o respiro que daban. Angus-san paso un gran cumulo de saliva sintiendo la garganta muy seca en contraste con las gotas de sudor que se escurrían desde su cabeza, sujeto del cuello de la camisa al muchacho que sintió estaba temblando, este tenia la misma expresión de horror que ahora había adquirido incredulidad y resignación.  
El instante en que el lobo olfateo uno de los fardos que habían rodado mas lejos, Angus-san asió cual marioneta a su ayudante y lentamente se movieron hacia el otro lado, no sabían si correr o pelear pues parecía que su destino seria el mismo, lo único que si sabían era que aquel lobo era una criatura mítica, salvaje y feroz antepasado de los lobos que habitan las montañas nevadas. El muchacho miro a su amo con ojos llenos de lagrimas que se habían formado sin su consentimiento, el hombre apretó su hombro en un gesto que bordeaba el de brusquedad y aprecio.  
Sintieron un gruñido ahogado, un sonido tan grave y profundo que les hizo temblar bajo la piel, pronto aquel bestial lamento se convirtió en palabras, amenaza que les heló la sangre.

—Lárguense. Este bosque no tiene nombre y por ende no recuerda— ambos se miraron no creyendo a lo que escucharon, en seguida asegundando aquellas palabras el bosque se abrió camino en un firme sendero de musgo, el mismo que les había dado la bienvenida anteriormente, fue el rapaz quien tiro del brazo de su amo para comenzar a trotar sino correr.

El lobo se sentó al pie de aquel camino vigilando que siguieran su rumbo y esperando que olvidaran su hogar, al poco tiempo la joven castaña llego a su lado y acaricio su cabeza con ternura, la bóveda de arboles volvió a cubrir la carreta así como el camino desapareció dando paso a los arboles como si nada hubiera interrumpido su día.  
La joven contemplo el fardo a los pies del lobo y se agazapo para investigar, eran pieles de animales, cuero curado y no, todos unidos en fardos circulares que llenaban la carreta ahora abandonada.

—El bosque pensó que eran bestias vivas— dijo ella sonando algo entretenida.

—Hayate con tu permiso, lo llevare a Avalon— el lobo dijo abriendo sus fauces levemente. La joven asintió y se puso de pie.

—Te lo encargo Zafira, debo buscar a nuestro nuevo amigo— continuo ella antes de girar y darle una mirada a su compañero que respondió jadeando a manera de sonrisa.

Entre el espacio conocido y el limbo, el tiempo que se movía tan silencioso como lento pareció detenerse. Aquellas paredes otrora frías irradiaban una luz y calor que por momentos hacían temblar todo el recinto, casi hasta el punto de colapsar.

Polvo comenzó a escapar de las uniones de aquellos bloques macizos, la presión en los muros hizo que se mordieran entre si ajustándose cada vez mas con un sonido que hacia eco en cada rincón.  
Pronto, minúsculas grietas comenzaron a extenderse como una telaraña antes los ojos horrorizados de una de los testigos que no podía hacer mas que avanzar entre aquellos corredores tratando de no caer.  
Un temblor mayor y una luz la encegueció de repente pero pudo continuar escudándose con un brazo, su deber de protección pugnaba con su propio temor a medida que daba un paso.  
La luz pareció intensificarse cuando finalmente llego a donde estaba su ama, llamo su nombre en vano, el hechizo que estaba conjurando la mantenía en una especie de trance, sus manos juntas parecían repetir una serie de símbolos al mismo tiempo que nombraba las deidades que invoco para liberarse.  
El lugar era la sala de guerra que poseía una enorme bóveda, su ama estaba flotando casi al ras del suelo en donde pudo observar un circulo con runas escritas en su propia sangre, era la oferta para los dioses que continuaba a invocar incesantemente.  
Pudo observar la expresión de cansancio que se manifestó en una leve capa de sudor en su frente, podía incluso sentir su respiración agitada al igual que su corazón.

—Fate— solo pudo susurrar su nombre pues sabia que el momento critico estaba por llegar, Arf solo podía observar, era la cuarta vez que estaba intentando el mismo conjuro, Fate dijo que esperaría para recuperar fuerzas, para invocar su dios protector cuando estuviera segura que funcionaria, Fate le prometió que escaparían de aquella prisión, ¿pero a que precio?.

—¡Fate detente!— pidió el famiglio aguantando lagrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos, podía sentir la angustia y determinación en la joven, podía comprender el amor que sentía hacia su hermana y el rencor hacia quien la encerró.

El rostro adolescente de la mago se torno en uno de fiera convicción, Arf trato de avanzar pero el poder que comenzó a emanar de aquel circulo se lo impidieron, era como si rechazara a alguien extraño dentro del recinto. Arf fue prácticamente expulsada hacia uno de los muros, se encogió en reflejo del daño que había sufrido por el golpe y levanto la cabeza apretando los dientes.  
Con algo de horror, Arf observo que la luz dorada que salia del circulo comenzó a rodear a Fate, sus manos formaban un triangulo que sello el conjuro y que poco a poco comenzó a quemar, aun así la joven no deformo el símbolo, sentía que las fuerzas se le terminaban pero no claudico.

Arf se cubría con ambos brazos sintiendo como la energía quemaba en su piel, no quería ni imaginar como se estaba sintiendo su ama ante descomunal exposición y estando tan cerca. Ambas manos de Fate comenzaron a palpitar y no fue hasta que vio que fueron envueltas con flamante energía que dejo salir un grito desgarrador, poco a poco aquella luz fue tragándose todo, el jardín del tiempo tembló hasta que cada espacio fue corroído por el poder que Fate había desatado, Arf estiro su brazo hacia donde pudo divisar el cuerpo de su ama, la distancia enorme que las separaron le hicieron sentirse pequeña y solo pudo cerrar los ojos no resistiendo el intenso resplandor que amenazo con quemar sus pupilas.

_Continuara..._

* * *

Revisen y díganme si esta complicado o no, seguramente dirán ¡que rayos!. Ah quiero decir que solo he tomado los personajes, no significa que las relaciones de estos sean las mismas que en el anime, así que no me linchen, obviamente no haré cosas tan fuera de foco, tengan paciencia. Hasta la prox.

Pdta:

Arf en este fic no es un familiar sino un Famiglio, ya explicare que es mas adelante. ciao.


	3. Chapter 2

De Magos, Alquimistas y Poetas

Capitulo 2 - El Despertar de un Sueño

Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo me gusta usarlos para mis propios fines *ríe de forma maquiavelica*

Gracias por los reviews y bueno aclarare algunas dudas: Este fic no es el típico Nanofate en donde se conocen en el primer capitulo y a los dos segundos se enamoran y etc. Si habrá Nanofate pero también otras parejas, pero no sera inmediatamente, es por eso que dije que seria algo largo porque detrás de los romances hay una historia que pretendo desarrollar. Otra cosa, los personajes en algún momento se cruzaran, no serán historias separadas con cada uno en su casa y etc. pretendo que se encuentren, choquen y hasta peleen (obviamente no diré cuales y cuando ^^). Sin nada mas que aclarar, ¡Buena Lectura!

* * *

**Uminari**

Nanoha soltó un suspiro para luego asegurar el morral en su hombro, contemplo por ultima vez su habitación hasta que Rein apareció sentada en su hombro como prefería desde la primera vez que se conocieron, la adolescente la miro de reojo cuando sintió que la pequeña mano de su mentora le toco la mejilla.

Estará todo bien Nanoha dijo la sabía hada sonriendo genuina mente contagiando a la mago que solo asintió.

—Nanoha aquí estabas— Momoko dijo sorprendiendo a su hija y haciendo que Rein esconda su presencia. La joven encontró los ojos de su madre quien tenia una sonrisa pícara en su rostro, era casi como verse en un espejo.

—¿Es hora?— pregunto la joven no pudiendo ocultar la ansiedad en su voz. Momoko negó con la cabeza y en vez le entregó un paquete envuelto con papel colorido, un regalo de despedida.  
La muchacha sonrió con los ojos llenos de la misma emoción que su madre reconoció desde que la trajo al mundo, los azules pozos la miran como pidiéndole permiso y descubrir el presente.  
Momoko sonríe aun mas y consiente a su hija menor, la joven desató con poca delicadeza el lazo azul que mantení unido el paquete y luego deja caer el papel observando embelesada la capa que tanto había buscado en esos días totalmente renovada. Su madre le había adjuntado una capucha y una delgada cinta azul delineaba a unos centímetros del borde todo el contorno pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que detrás, donde parecía que la linea azul se perdía había un diseño geométrico uniéndose entre sí justo debajo de la capucha.

—Pruébatelo— su madre interrumpió el momento de admiración de la joven mago quien solo pudo asentir.

Nanoha se sintió como una niña nuevamente mientras se admiraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que Miyuki le dejo cuando se fue de casa, Momoko estaba satisfecha de su trabajo dado lo corto del tiempo que tuvo a disposición para modificar la capa favorita de su hija, pero verla con esa sonrisa en su rostro le hizo suspirar acallando sentimientos que por días había suprimido.  
Ver a su madre llorar no era algo que Nanoha había presenciado a menudo, siempre recordaba a su madre como la gentil y alegre persona que la había acudido desde que tenia uso de razón, la imagen que encontró en aquel espejo quebró la integridad que ella misma acumulo a la fuerza. Acorto la distancia entre las dos y abrazo a su madre con fuerza, ahogando sus lagrimas y dejando que Momoko le acariciara la cabeza murmurando las mismas palabras que en noches de tormenta la consolaron, apartándola del miedo y soledad.

—No te preocupes mama, volveré en una pieza, como el grano en verano, la marea en invierno...—

—La 'Sakura' en primavera y la hormiga en otoño— acabo por decir su madre contentando a su hija con el fragmento de su cuento preferido. Nanoha sonrió entre lagrimas y luego sintió que su padre se les unió al abrazo grupal apretando a ambas mujeres que comenzaron a reír despacio.

Ya en el establo Nanoha ensillo a 'Kuro', su joven caballo blanco que parecía mas que contento de salir a caminar, le acaricio la nariz con suavidad observando los enormes ojos café del animal que vio nacer.  
Luego Nanoha coloco las dos alforjas llenas de bocadillos y otros manjares que su madre insistió que llevara, la carga hizo que Kuro respingara levemente como protestando.

—Mou lo sé, es que los dulces de mama son muy buenos— se defendió la adolescente antes de tomar la rienda y halar de su corcel que no puso oposición alguna.

—Te prometo que te daré unos cuantos— dijo nuevamente dirigiendo a Kuro por el sendero que llevaba frente al molino.

—¡Oi Nanoha!— La joven mago levanto la mirada para encontrar a Arisa y Suzuka delante del molino, no pudo ocultar su alegría y se acerco rápidamente.

—Chicas gracias por venir, pensé que no tendrían tiempo— Dijo ella saludándolas con un leve abrazo que ambas correspondieron.

—No podíamos dejar de venir Nanoha, eres nuestra amiga de la infancia, ademas de la única mago que conoceremos, tal vez— Suzuka dijo sinceramente, Nanoha le sonrió y asintió con su genuino 'Mm'.

—Aparte que Momoko-san nos prometió dulces para el viaje— Arisa dijo orgullosa, su respuesta tomo por sorpresa a Nanoha quien permaneció callada al principio pero que cuando su madre las alcanzo se dio cuenta.

Arisa tenia su armadura puesta, una de color rojo que no había visto nunca en los entrenamientos, a su vez Suzuka estaba con traje que consistía en holgados pantalones albos como la camisa y con un cinturón de cuero negro el cual sostenía varias bolsas pequeñas del mismo material. Mientras Momoko les daba una alforja a cada una con lo que Nanoha presumió eran dulces, otro detalle salto a los ojos de la mago, las dos estaban a caballo cuando normalmente Suzuka iba con Arisa a todos lados, en uno de ellos pudo distinguir la 'Katana' de Arisa sujetada en la silla junto a otras alforjas detrás.

—¿Pe..pero que significa todo esto?— la voz de su amiga de la infancia interrumpió la interacción de ambas jóvenes con su madre y la observaron.

—Ah que, ¿no te dijeron?, nosotras somos los voluntarios Nanoha-chan— Arisa dijo con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios, Suzuka la imito tapándose la boca para reír bajito, los ojos azules de Nanoha se abrieron de par en par no creyendo a sus palabras.

_"Que bueno no Nanoha?"_ Rein le hablo apareciendo sentada en la cabeza de Kuro que ni se inmuto con la presencia del hada.

_"Mm"_ contesto la adolescente con una sonrisa que se colgó en su rostro a pesar de que unas cuantas lagrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus ojos.

Justamente cuando la comitiva empezó a intercambiar porqués y justificaciones, el rumor de un caballo al galope alerto a las tres quienes estaban entretenidas con sus acostumbradas charlas -una pequeña pelea vocal entre Arisa y Nanoha- Suzuka como siempre haciendo de referí, estaba pensando si era buena idea estrenar el preparado especial que confecciono con sus amigas e incluso agrego a su lista 'inventar polvos del buen humor', suspiro observando a la rubia bobalicona mientras reprendía a Nanoha por cuarta vez.

El Jinete era un hombre de mediana edad, vestido con una armadura negra y casco del mismo color, tenía la Katana envainada en la montura y un par de alforjas pendían del caballo color café. Cuando se saco el casco la imagen que las tres se habían formado no cambio mucho, tenia el cabello negro alisado hacia atrás, una expresión tan seria que por un momento las muchachas pensaron que venia de un entierro o algo asi.

—Takamachi Nanoha, ¿Quien es?— pronuncio una voz grave, instintivamente tanto la rubia y la morena retrocedieron un paso dejando a Nanoha frente a ellas.

—Soy yo— dijo la joven mago, el hombre entonces desmonto y se acerco a ella. Nanoha paso saliva viendo lo alto que aquel hombre era y luego observo como busco entre la manga de su brazo un papiro enrollado que le ofreció.

—Soy el guardia oficial, el consejo me manda para acompañarla a Kyushu— dijo aquel hombre con voz calma. Nanoha asintió y tomo el mensaje para confirmar sus palabras.

Sus padres salieron a despedirlas, Shirou tenia el mandil blanco que no cubría las huellas de harina que se extendían hasta llegar a sus zapatos, una imagen que Nanoha tenia grabada en su mente desde pequeña. Su madre lucia la sonrisa dulce que siempre mostraba a todos sus hijos, todo el mundo decía que ella era igual a su madre pero Nanoha estaba segura que solo Momoko podía sonreír de aquella manera.  
Cuando el guardia montó luego de hacer una venia respetuosa a ambos padres, ambas voluntarias lo tomaron como señal para subir a sus propias bestias, Arisa inclino la cabeza saludando como lo haría un 'samurai' y Suzuka sonrió asintiendo, antes de partir trotando a la par con la rubia.  
Nanoha montó luego de abrazar a sus padres por última vez y Shirou acudió a ella para ajustar el cincho, la joven mago lo miro con tristeza al mismo tiempo que Rein decidió volar alto para vigilar a su 'pupila'.  
La cabeza del clan Takamachi luego adhirió a la montura una vaina que ella reconoció como la de su Katana, aquella que había pasado de generación en generación y con la cual su padre había luchado años atrás.

—¡Papá!— Nanoha reacciono cuando Shirou palmeo a Kuro para que comenzara a galopar, Nanoha sujeto las riendas y volteo para observar a su madre abrazar a su padre, sus figuras comenzaron a alejarse junto con la colina, el molino y su infancia. La joven mago bajo la cabeza derramando unas cuantas lagrimas que luego limpio para mirar al frente, a su nueva destinación.

Luego de seguir el camino de la costa, los cuatro jinetes se dirigieron con destino a Nizu, una pequeña población portuaria en donde la embarcación que los llevaría atracaría en la mañana, obligándolos así a pasar la noche que no llegaría hasta en unas horas.

Nanoha y compañía agradecieron de pernoctar pues había sido la cabalgata mas tediosa y larga de sus jóvenes vidas. El pueblo resulto ser mucho mas pequeño que Uminari pero las tres muchachas podrían jurar que contaban con muchos mas habitantes, eso fue porque habían justamente llegado en la hora punta del puerto; en donde casi toda la población que se dedicaba a la pesca y el comercio estaban aunados en dicha tarea.

Por aquel ajetreo las calles llenas de tierra y arena lucían aun mas angostas, el guardia les aconsejo de bajar del caballo pues con tanta gente podían ponerse nerviosos, Nanoha acato inmediatamente pues Kuro era impetuoso y joven.

Las tres se hicieron camino en fila india esquivando mercaderes y carretas llenas de mercancía de todo tipo, sin duda la fama de la ciudad no era efímera, y el puesto de primer puerto no fue dado en vano.

—No se distraigan y sigan— Alerto el guardia a las jóvenes quienes parecían niñas en un puesto de 'Dango'. Nanoha estaba detrás del guardia seguida por Suzuka y Arisa en la retaguardia, las tres asintieron tratando de no verse tan inexpertas, sobre todo Arisa quien pretendía ser una espadachín en servicio.

Siguieron así por unos minutos mas llenándose de el olor del mar que pugnaba con aquel de las especias. Luego de un trecho las calles alejadas del puerto se convirtieron mas transitables y pronto pudieron caminar lado a lado. Las amigas de la mago estaban mas tranquilas comprobando que la susodicha había recobrado su buen humor, porque cuando dejaron la ciudad que las vio nacer, Nanoha tenia un semblante muy triste y a veces (Arisa noto) se limpiaba los ojos rápidamente.

Ahora la joven mago estaba entusiasta con el viaje y junto con sus amigas comenzó a intercambiar sus impresiones sobre la ciudad que las acogería esa noche.

El experimentado guardia del consejo detuvo su marcha delante de un local que tenia un cartel que denotaba su condición de restaurante, las muchachas no se dieron cuenta de cuan hambrientas estaban hasta que el incitante olor de un guisado de pescado se les colo en la nariz. El cántico gutural de sus estómagos las hicieron sonrojar, el guardia levanto una ceja y dio media vuelta para entrar ocultando una sonrisa.

—Hay muchos extranjeros llegando de occidente, seguro que mañana se repetirá la misma historia— Aquel comentario llamo la atención de las muchachas que decidieron seguir con su cena observando la mirada severa que les propino a los pescadores que comían en la mesa detrás.

—Están en guerra, eso es lo que dicen— continuo otro del mismo grupo.

—¿Guerra? De nuevo eh, esos occidentales solo saben pelear, deberían ser como nosotros pesca, 'Sake' y mujeres— dijo otro desatando una orquesta de risotadas que inundaron el local, las tres muchachas se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo que suprimían risas. El guardia frunció aun mas el ceño.

—Oye cuida tus palabras— advirtió el hombre poniéndose de pie con la mano izquierda en la espada.  
Los humildes pescadores reaccionaron ante la armadura y la elaborada vaina que cobijaba el filo mas letal del continente.  
Las jóvenes observaron como se disculparon no solo con él sino con ellas también, el guardia regreso a su mesa y trago de golpe un vaso lleno de licor. Su expresión una de orgullo y satisfacción.

—Tengo hijas también, no me gustaría que hablen así en su presencia. Eso es todo— se defendió el hombre con los brazos cruzados y la mirada calma, las muchachas se miraron y estallaron en risas.  
El guardia les mostró una sonrisa de medio lado mientras se abastecía de mas licor.

Las tres descubrieron en breve que debajo de la estoica y parca superficie, aquel hombre era como uno de sus padres. Pronto los cuatro se entablaron en una amena conversación que no dio cuenta del tiempo. Arisa le pregunto acerca de su técnica favorita con la espada y de esa manera ambos espadachines intercambiaron estrategias. Suzuka y Nanoha escuchaban atentamente preguntando una que otra cosa sin caer en lo personal, después de todo aunque amable, él era un guardia del consejo.

Cuando salieron para estirar las piernas ya las calles estaban iluminadas por los faroles aceitados quemando sin cesar. A diferencia de unas horas antes no había mucha gente, se acercaba la estación y con ella el comercio decaía en la ciudad. Nanoha se ajusto la capucha resistiendo el viento frío que soplaba desde el mar, sus acompañantes hicieron lo mismo antes de acomodar sus alforjas para continuar.

_"Nanoha"_ la suave voz de Rein hablo en su mente pero tenia un tono que la preocupo. La mago busco con la mirada pero no la encontró.

_"No te veo desde Uminari, ¿Pasa algo Rein?" _pregunto algo nerviosa, pero la respuesta del hada le llego a medias, las palabras distorsionadas, rotas.

_"¿Rein?" _Insistió Nanoha y en vez de la voz de ella escucho otra, una melodiosa voz que entro en su cerebro llenándola de una sensación extraña y nueva.

_"Solo por esta vez, denme su energía" "Alicia espérame" "Bardiche, haz de este canto un milagro"_

Nanoha sintió como su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar ante el pedido de esa persona y como aquella vez en el duelo la energía carmesí que la rodeo apareció de improviso, Kuro respingo alertando a los demás quienes vieron a la joven derrumbarse a tierra, sus amigas se acercaron pero rápidamente recordaron que no debían tocar la energía que la rodeaba como un aura flamante, Nanoha cerró los ojos tratando de bloquear el susurro incesante de aquella voz, las palabras se repetían una y otra vez como una invocación desesperada.

—¿Que le pasa?— pregunto el guardia atemorizado por aquel espectáculo, la calle que estaba desierta se lleno de curiosos que salieron de sus casas viendo el resplandor que lleno de luz la oscuridad.

—¡Es un demonio!— gritó un poblador alertando a los demás.

—¡Mátenlo!— agregó otro, el guardia reaccionó y se puso delante del caído mago que continuaba a despedir energía, Arisa lo copió y Suzuka estaba con una mano lista a usar uno de sus preparados si era necesario.

La gente confundida observo a ambos espadachines con desdén y temor en sus ojos, el guardia tenia lista la espada para desenvainar pero sabia que atacar a un civil armado con solo lanzas o machetes no era honorable, aun así su misión era la de resguardar a la joven que desconocía guardaba semejante carga.

La luz que la rodeaba ceso de repente y la gente guardo silencio, Suzuka aprovecho el momento para acudir a su amiga quien yacía aparentemente inconsciente, el animo de la gente caldeado por la situación tan bizarra, nadie había visto nunca a un mago y la mayoría creció con leyendas que decían que lo sobrenatural era peligroso, maldito.

—Alguien la toca y lo destripo como a un pez— Amenazó Arisa, el pulgar izquierdo listo para empujar el mango de su katana, la mano derecha aunque firme le sudaba por la tensión. El guardia del consejo sonrió ante las grandes palabras de la joven mientras miraba alerta como esperando que alguien diera el primer paso. Suzuka reconoció con alivio que Nanoha solo estaba desmayada y luego se levantó para acercarse a ambos.

—Esto se esta saliendo de control, a mi señal cierren los ojos, yo tomare los caballos pero necesito que lleven a Nanoha— dijo la joven alquimista susurrando, los tres compartieron miradas de confusión y expectativa, después de un minuto asintieron preparándose para actuar.

Nanoha entre abrió los ojos cuando sintió una potente luz detrás de ellos, luego sintió como fue levantada en el aire con facilidad, no podía ver nada solo sentía gritos desesperados entre respingo de caballos y pisadas que aumentaban en velocidad. La mago no entendía que estaba pasando y lo único que recordaba era aquella suave voz que le sonó tanto a un canto en pena.

**Mid Childa**

En el palacio Azul había mas movimiento que de costumbre, la repentina visita de un representante de la Iglesia de Ruwella había alzado revuelo en cada rincón de la antigua fortaleza. Los diversos sirvientes culminaban con detalle cada tarea encomendada por uno de los consejeros del rey, un hombre alto y delgado; otrora miembro élite de la guardia que fue dado de baja por una herida de guerra y que ahora se encargaba de asuntos de envergadura real.  
En la parte de arriba donde la torre del centinela se erguía vigilante a uno de los extremos, una joven miraba la plaza a través de un visor que engrandecía la imagen, acortando la distancia. En la plaza, mas de dos docenas de guardias habían sido congregados para asegurar la entrada del invitado de honor y a su vez un grupo mayor de ciudadanos se encontraban presentes esperando recibir algo mas que 'cambios' por parte de aquel incógnito representante.

La joven en la torre frunció el ceño cuando avisto el carruaje adornado con las banderas de su país que se abría paso entre la multitud, estaba fuertemente resguardado por seis soldados montados en briosos corceles, poseían una armadura dorada de caballería pesada que cubría cada centímetro de sus cuerpos. Incluso los caballos tenían un revestimiento del mismo metal dándole un aire aun mas acorazado y cerrado a la comitiva.  
El símbolo grabado en la caravana era un pentagrama invertido que estaba encerrado en dos circulo con símbolos alrededor que nunca había visto. Su padre le comento que el hombre que venia pertenecía a la orden de la Iglesia en Ruwella, así que supuso era un tipo de amuleto.

_"Parece que estuvieran protegiendo al mismo soberano de Ruwella"_ pensó la joven antes de bajar el visor de sus ojos café para volver.

Cuando llego a sus aposentos se encontró con una de sus damas de compañía, una muchacha que tenia el cabello casta o como el suyo, ojos azules que escondía tras gafas y un vestido simple de color celeste.

—Vaya pensé que no vendría a cambiarse su alteza— dijo la joven dirigiéndose a un enorme armario y abriendo las puertas busco sin prisa un vestido.

—No me digas así Shari, odio cuando lo haces— bufo la princesa tomando asiento sin mucha elegancia. Su dama de compañía -hija de la hermana de su padre- sonrió tomando un vestido al azahar para dejarlo en la enorme cama.

—Lo se, es tu castigo por llegar tarde Amy, ahora debemos apurarnos que tu padre espera en el salón del té— informó Shari, la princesa se levanto a regañadientes y se dejo ayudar con el vestido.

—¡Oh no! este es el que pica en las piernas, Shari, ¿Es otro castigo?— pregunto ajustando las medias por debajo de la prenda, su prima sonrió con mas gana asintiendo antes de tomar el cepillo.

Por unos instantes se mantienen en silencio, solo el sonido del cepillo alisando sus cabellos llenan su espacio, la princesa sabe que el encuentro con aquel representante es uno de suma importancia para su país, aparte de eso quería empeñarse por saber la política detrás de la 'Alianza', aquella que solo había traído confusión y descontentos.

_"Los guardias están armados hasta los dientes"_ Amy susurro a Shari, no estaba segura que las paredes estuvieran calladas si mencionaba algo concerniente a Ruwella.

_"Los he visto también, ¿Crees que tu padre dejara que te quedes para hablar de política?"_ pregunto la joven en voz baja, la princesa la vio a través del espejo y luego de un minuto.

_"No, pero si uno se hace invisible entonces..."_ Shari detuvo su tarea para mirarla.

_"Entonces haré los preparativos su majestad"_ termino diciendo Shari posando el cepillo para taparse la boca y reír de la cara de enojo que le brindo su princesa.

El salón para el té se encontraba en la parte baja del castillo, una amplia habitación elegantemente decorada: Tapices que narraban parte de la historia de Mid Childa se podían observar en las paredes, una alfombra ocre hacia de guía hasta los lujuriosos asientos aterciopelados que se agrupaban alrededor de una colosal chimenea tallada en la misma piedra que sostenía los muros. Las arañas de luz estaban hecha de madera y sostenían gruesas velas de color rojo, la habitación también poseía una vista hacia los jardines reales que ofrecían un armónico panorama de fuentes y vastos corredores de verde césped.  
Fue en ese lugar que el carruaje se detuvo y la caballería desmonto, Clyde Harlaown junto con el Almirante Gaiz estaban de pie a una distancia prudente del soberano Prius con su hija, el consejero real y detrás un contingente de sirvientes que se mantenían alineados en dos filas a cada lado de la doble puerta de cristal.

Uno de los guardias abrió la puerta del lujoso carruaje y Amy observo como su padre se tenso visiblemente cuando descendió el invitado. Estaba vestido con un tipo de sotana de color pálido con bordados dorados, un cinturón marrón de piel cruzaba la cintura del delgado hombre que tenia el rostro adornado con una sutil sonrisa. Sus ojos tenían el mismo matiz de sus vestiduras, algo de contrastaba totalmente con el extraño color de su cabello.

—Es tan hermoso como dicen los rumores Majestad— el invitado dijo observando la estructura que lo acogería en su estadía. Con el comentario rompió el hielo y el rey se vio visiblemente mas relajado.

—Me honra con sus palabras Eminencia, sea bienvenido— Ofreció el soberano quien extendió su mano para sellar la diplomacia con un apretón de manos. Amy tenia sus ojos puestos en la medalla dorado con el mismo símbolo del carruaje que brillaba intensamente, la joven princesa hizo una nota mental de buscar el significado de aquello en la biblioteca de palacio.

Se acomodaron en los asientos y en seguida los sirvientes llenaron las mesitas con botanas dulces y saladas, mientras que otros comenzaron a circular con diferentes teteras llenas de diversas infusiones que humeaban, desplegando un aroma agradable por toda la habitación.  
Amy permaneció de pie al lado de su padre que ya estaba luciéndose de su conocimiento en historia del arte y literatura; artes por las que su país era famoso.  
El Almirante Gaiz estaba sentado al lado del Capitán de la guardia que se sentía mas que incomodo pero que debía estar presente por ordenes de su superior. Clyde hubiera preferido estar junto con sus soldados que estaban aun en la parte de afuera haciendo guardia pero como oficial al mando sus deberes iban mas allá del campo de batalla.  
Luego de unos minutos Amy se excusó antes de abandonar el lugar y reunirse con Shari, los demás sirvientes también abandonaron el recinto por orden del rey y Clyde aprovecho para excusarse para controlar el exterior del castillo, su superior asintió dejándolo partir.

—Lat, asegúrate que estemos solos, luego te convocaré— dijo el soberano a su consejero, el ex hombre de guerra frunció el ceño pero solo se limito a asentir antes de abandonar el salón.

—El templo que pidió esta casi completo, hemos aumentado la mano de obra para terminar antes del previsto— Gaiz informó mientras servia otra ronda de té a falta de sirvientes. Scaglietti sorbió de su taza con las maneras de un propio soberano y se acomodó en el respaldar de la silla.

—Se llama Iglesia Almirante, no lo olvide, nuestro Dios es el único como lo será muy pronto el de Uds.— dijo el Cardenal sin borrar su sonrisa. El Almirante evito mostrar su falta de paciencia hacia tal personaje y asintió complaciente. El rey prefirió observar su humeante taza de té sintiéndose intimidado por la presencia del Cardenal y sus palabras.

—Ésta será como su castillo, el icono del sur, así la sede de nuestra religión se extenderá muy pronto también a los nómadas y quien sabe, hasta aquellos bárbaros del norte adopten algo de civil— dijo emocionándose con sus propias palabras. Gaiz se removió en su asiento no pudiendo leer al hombre frente a él; la extravagancia de sus ademanes eran habituales pero el brillo de sus ojos al hablar de sus creencias era desconcertante.

—Los nómadas son un pueblo hostil Eminencia, no aceptaran creencias mas allá de sus flechas y alabardas— replicó el hombre de guerra, Prius fijo su mirada en el Cardenal que sonrió cerrando los ojos.

—¿Sabe como convencer una raza que no cree en nada Almirante?— pregunto de repente, el rey sintió un calosfrió con las palabras de aquel supuesto hombre de paz. Gaiz agudizo la mirada evitando fruncir el ceño.

—Yo tengo mas de cinco mil razones, cinco mil razones que en este momento están marchando hacia acá— termino el Cardenal posando sus pálidos ojos, fulgurantes de malicia sobre ambos. Tanto Prius como Gaiz intercambiaron una mirada.

—Mid Childa apoyara su campaña Eminencia y su ejercito sera bienvenido— dijo el soberano recalcando su alianza. El Cardenal sonrió a medias tomando el talismán de su cuello entre sus dedos.

Detrás de la gran chimenea, los corredores húmedos que serpenteaban por todo el castillo eran perfectos para quien pretendía conocer que secretos resguardaba la piedra y quien tuviera la paciencia y sabiduría de leer palabras en el viento. Amy escucho aquellas palabras del hombre extranjero, su compañera encontró su mirada cargada de la misma pregunta que ambas se negaron a formular, ¿Cual era el propósito de la Alianza? y Amy se debatió si su padre sabía la verdadera intención de Scaglietti.

Shari puso una mano en su hombro indicándole que era mejor volver, su prima la siguió y espero que ella activara la luz que se ilumino en el pequeño contenedor de vidrio cuando agregó unos polvos de su creación. Shari era alquimista, aprendió el arte de su abuelo, el hombre que fue expulsado de sus tierras presuntamente por traición. Si Amy y su familia no intervenían seguramente el castigo hubiera sido mas severo, su abuelo el antiguo rey no era bondadoso como su padre.

Bajaron unas angostas escaleras en espiral que las guió hacia un laberinto de muros que ambas sabían de memoria, giraron unas cuantas veces en puntos que ellas marcaron con algo de pintura invisible (cortesía de Shari) y por ultimo empujaron un muro que se movió con un sonido gutural que hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Llegaron a una habitación llena de anaqueles, que a su vez sostenían interminables filas de libros en un lado y botellas de todos los tamaños en otro. Habían mesas que sostenían alambiques y otros artefactos, los apuntes descansaban en un escritorio tan viejo y apolillado en medio de la habitación. Una joven que estaba escribiendo sobre un cuaderno que reposaba en éste alzo la mirada cuando ambas entraron. Ambas lucían preocupadas y la joven que era menor se vio contagiada, se acerco a ambas.

—Debemos actuar, Alto trae la pluma especial y el mejor papel que encuentres— Shari sonrio escuchando las indicaciones de la princesa, Alto de cabellos cortos y algo despeinados asintio y cuando iba a partir Amy agrego.

—Ah, y el mejor libro de poemas de la ciudad— dijo la joven sonriendo traviesa, Alto intercambio la sonrisa y desapareció entre los anaqueles polvorientos.

Clyde Harlaown agradeció en silencio a Gaiz por dejarlo ir tan fácilmente y pronto se vio caminando entre el camino empedrado que separaba el césped para alcanzar el portón de hierro y reunirse con su pelotón. El gentío fuera se había reunido en la plaza ante uno de los representantes de 'La Rebelión' que reconoció como Verossa Acous, estudiante de arte y conocido juglar. Clyde no tuvo que verlo sino escucharlo para saber que era él, siempre con las mismas palabras agudas que usaba con destreza, con el tono de voz alto y terminación clara.

—Capitán señor, todo tranquilo, hemos acordonado la plaza por si quieren demostrar algo mas— Informo su sargento a cargo, el joven espero la señal de aprobación antes de retirarse a su puesto. Clyde salio del corredor hacia la plaza montado en su brioso caballo blanco, guió lentamente al caballo caminando entre la gente que le abría el paso reconociendo su rango de héroe.

Verossa lo observo por el rabillo del ojo y mientras hablaba le hizo una señal que denoto una silenciosa tregua que fue aceptada por ambos.

**Avalon**

Zafira cruzo la barrera mágica que separaba su mundo del fantasmal bosque que servia de escudo para ocultarse. Halando la carreta sin mucho esfuerzo, el lobo la guió hasta llegar al claro que reconoció como su hogar.  
Avalon era una ciudad perdida en medio del bosque que todos temían, creada por antiguos magos, primero como refugio a las constantes guerras que acosaban el sur, luego como santuario de todas las criaturas sin un pasado que recordar.  
Los arboles servían de columnas para las casas que pendían de ellos desafiando la gravedad, habían puentes colgantes que los unían entre si y escaleras talladas en los troncos. Las viviendas eran compartidas por dos o mas miembros de la comunidad, todos tenían en común el poder mágico que practicaban con libertad a toda hora sin las inhibiciones que los obligaron a escapar de su país de origen.  
En el centro de la peque a ciudad se encontraba una fuente de agua que se originaba naturalmente y emanaba constantemente abasteciendo a todos por igual.

—¡Zafira ha vuelto!— grito un niño pelirrojo alertando a sus compañeros quienes al ver al lobo con la carga corrieron a satisfacer su curiosidad. Pronto el estoico guardián se vio rodeado de los mas jóvenes, los mas osados liderados por el pelirrojo de nombre Erio, comenzaron a ocuparse de los fardos de pieles mientras que los demás observaban con cautela y pasaban los bultos en una cadena de manos que llegaban hasta la fuente.

—¿Donde esta Hayate? pregunto una niña de ojos bicolor, de la mano tenia a una mas pequeña con la misma cualidad que la mayor. Zafira cambio a su figura humana para ayudar a los niños.

—No debe tardar— contesto brevemente.

—Vivio no ha dejado de llorar desde que se fue y la abuela dice que el viento no se mueve en lo alto— dijo la niña mas grande refiriéndose a la pequeña rubia que tenia de la mano, Zafira observo ésta ultima con suavidad, todos decían que tenia un débil por la pequeña de los ojos rojo y verde.

—Vamos te llevare con ella— dijo el robusto guardián suavizando aun mas su expresión, Vivio dejo de gimotear y se limpio los ojos con sus manos antes de coger la de Zafira. Tu también Einhard invito a la mayor de las dos sabiendo que no podían estar separadas mucho tiempo, ambas eran las ultimas sobrevivientes de su clan y los horrores que presenciaron tardarían en desaparecer de sus corazones.

El lobo sirvió a manera de corcel a ambas niñas que no representaban mayor peso de su propio pelaje, las dos se sujetaron fuertemente de la suave melena azul y el guardián entendió que podía comenzar el ascenso. La rampa que utilizo normalmente la usaban los niños que tenían miedo de subir por el tronco y sus escaleras flotantes pero que servia bien cada vez que llevaba a un rapaz de paseo. Afuera de la cabaña que estaba en lo alto de la rampa en espiral estaba la anciana mago que reposaba sobre una mecedora tejiendo canastas, sus manos entrelazaban sin mirar el trabajo, atenta a los niños que correteaban debajo. Zafira se detuvo para saludar cosa que imitaron las niñas con entusiasmo, la buena Midget era la persona que cuidaba de todos los mas jóvenes y normalmente se la podía encontrar tejiendo o haciendo algún tipo de utensilio; ella misma decía que las cosas hechas con tus propias manos tenían aun mas valor que el oro mismo.

—Tengan cuidado y aferrense bien de Zaffi— dijo Midget haciendo que las niñas repitan el apelativo cariñoso del guardián quien agradeció que estaba en su forma de lobo y evitar el sonrojo. Zafira tosió como acallando su vergüenza.

—¡Si!— contestaron al unisono obedientemente, Midget sonrió deteniendo brevemente su labor

_"Vivio tiene la misma sensibilidad que yo cuando pequeña, no se muy bien que es porque mi poder me engaña a veces pero"_ detuvo la comunicación mental un segundo para acercarse a ambas niñas y acariciar sus mejillas rosadas con ternura.

—Cada vez están mas grandes, cuando vuelvan les contare la historia del Dragón y la sacerdotisa— termina la anciana palmeando la cabeza de Vivio quien sonrió.

_"Hay una vibración en el aire que no me gusta"_ dijo Midget antes de volver a su mecedora y la canasta.

—Te traeré flores para la canasta abuela— Einhard agrego con entusiasmo y fue rápidamente asegundada de Vivio delante suyo.

_"Entiendo, tendré cuidado y me mantendré en contacto"_ Zafira respondió mentalmente y luego giro para continuar hacia el mirador.

—Hasta luego niñas, Zaffy tráelas antes de la cena— Zafira reprimió un calosfrió al escuchar ese nombre que solo Midget sabia usar pero se concentro en lo que le dijo la anciana mago y siguió su camino.

Hayate había rastreado con ayuda del viento y el bosque al caballo viejo que escapo de sus humanos, lo encontró en uno de los pocos claros que conducía el arroyo, tal y como lo presintió debía beber luego de semejante despliegue de energía.  
No tardo mucho en tomar confianza con ella hasta dejarle montar sobre él, era tal vez la voz suave de la muchacha lo que conquisto al jamelgo o quizá la magia de aquel bosque sin nombre.  
Emprendió el retorno hacia Avalon con premura, disfrutando de las sombras sobre su cabeza y el olor a pino del atardecer. La joven no necesitaba decirle al animal a donde ir pues era el bosque quien los guiaba como un padre lo haría con su hijo.  
El pulso del bosque latía al unisono con el suyo, la afinidad que comprendía su tarea era imposible de explicar con palabras, solo aquellos que estuvieron antes de ella sabían la clase de poder y carga que su don le conllevaba.

_"Zafira, di a todos que tenemos un nuevo amigo, su nombre es Turk y es casi tan viejo como la abuela"_ la Mago se comunico con su compañero. El jamelgo respingo por el titulo que le dio la joven en su lomo y ésta respondió con una risa ahogada.

Espero la respuesta que nunca llego, en vez de eso dentro de su mente se creo un tipo de zumbido, algo que interfería con la comunicación mental que trataba de proferir.  
Pronto sus sentidos se bloquearon hasta el punto de no saber en donde estaba, como si de repente la hubiesen borrado de la tierra, el zumbido se convirtió en un susurro que poco a poco tomo forma, la forma de un nombre.

_"Alicia, espérame" "Bardiche haz de este canto un milagro"_ escucho embargada de una sensación de vacío y temor. Temor que se incremento al denotar que era ajeno a ella misma, aquella voz era la dueña de aquel poderoso sentimiento. Hayate se sintió desfallecer ante la carga emocional al que fue expuesta pero en su turbulento delirio pudo decidir que el mago que lo origino era uno con mucho poder.

Se sujeto de Kurt como pudo, la crin del caballo su única conexión con la realidad, éste respingo teniéndola despierta y la joven le agradeció mentalmente exhausta.

_" ¿Quien eres?"_ pregunto a la laguna de pensamientos y sensaciones que seguían apoderándose de su energía, lo que fuere, la estaba drenando lentamente y Hayate sabia que le quedaba poco.

—Avalon— Hablo luego de interminables minutos que parecieron horas para ella, estaba aun con el cuerpo entumido y la mirada algo borrosa, los sonidos del bosque los escuchaba lejos pero al menos estaba consciente. El viejo caballo había detenido el paso cuando sintió el peso de Hayate sobre su cuello, la mago no tenia fuerzas para reincorporarse y su respiración parecía ser cada vez mas profunda. El animal respingo suavemente y entendiendo el pedido inaudible de la joven comenzó a galopar, Hayate se agarro como pudo cuando un fugaz resplandor llamo su atención, la protectora del bosque sonrió abandonándose a la oscuridad que la recibió en silencio.

—Fate, ¿Estás ahí? ¿Es que no puedes salir?— La pequeña de unos seis años de edad pregunto a su hermana quien al igual que ella poseía ojos cual rubíes y cabello dorado. Fate estaba en lo alto de la torre pegada a la puerta de espaldas, al escuchar la voz de su hermana sonrió con algo de tristeza y pego su mano en la superficie de madera tratando de imaginar el contacto con la pequeña igual a ella.

—Ella...Madre no quiere que estemos juntas, no deberías estar aquí Alicia, se molestará y entonces...— Alicia que tenia una capa con capucha de color azul apoyo su mano en la puerta imitando inconscientemente el gesto de su hermana al otro lado.

—Es por él, todo es su culpa, yo no permitiré que te pase nada Fate, prometo que lo arreglaré— dijo la pequeña con determinación en su infantil rostro. Su hermana sonrió por sus palabras pero sabía dentro suyo que las cosas para ambas solo irían de mal en peor. Fate sintió como Alicia comenzó a hacer un conjuro susurrando las palabras que ambas sabían de memoria, luego de unos momentos el hechizo de la puerta se había roto crujiendo levemente como prueba.

Fate agrando los ojos con alegría al darse cuenta que en efecto pudo mover el pesado picaporte que se quejo al compás de su movimiento. Alicia empujo ayudando a su hermana y pronto ambas se abrazaron como si no se hubieran visto en años. Alicia era la mayor de las dos pero de menor estatura, aunque ambas vieron el mundo por primera vez el mismo día, eran diferentes en todo aspecto, lo único que compartían aparte la similitud física era la necesidad innata de estar juntas.

—Huyamos de aquí Fate, a un lugar donde nadie nos encuentre— Alicia dijo de pronto luego de romper el abrazo, su hermana la miro con incredulidad y algo de esperanza, tomo sus manos entre las suyas.

—Alicia, si estamos juntas estará bien, ¿verdad?— pregunto la menor atemorizada, las manos de su hermana apretaron las suyas asegurandole el mundo si era necesario. Alicia asintió con firmeza y Fate sonrió mas segura.

_"Pero nada es como en los cuentos ¿verdad Alicia?, ese día Madre nos encontró primero y te llevo lejos de mi para encerrarme, nunca entendí el porque me odiaba así tanto"_

El sueño se desvaneció en su mente y luego de unos instantes la mago sintió el cuerpo muy pesado y adolorido, trato de moverse en vano pero al cerrar el puño en impotencia aferró algo que se deshizo entre sus dedos

"_¿Qué es?" _se pregunto estirando la mano para poder sentir algo mas que dolor, sus ojos se entreabrieron pero una luz brillante la obligo a cerrarlos nuevamente, quiso hablar pero lo que le salio en vez de voz fue una especie gruñido, estaba rendida.

_"Bardiche, creo que me excedí" _reflexiono dejándose envolver de aquel calor que no sabia de donde venia, estaba acostumbrada al frío de la piedra que conformaba su prisión, sus manos apretando aquel material que noto era también ajeno a su realidad.

_"Sera posible que yo..." _

Un ladrido la distrajo de sus cavilaciones, un ladrido que no escuchaba tan seguido pero que reconocería de inmediato. Como para afirmar sus suposiciones, la nariz húmeda de Arf le roso la mejilla. Quería abrir los ojos ahora mas que nunca pero sus parpados parecían de plomo, ni siquiera logró acariciar al Famiglio y sabia que la comunicación mental la dejaría inconsciente.

—Mira aquí—

—¡Vengan rápido hay alguien!— Pudo distinguir dos voces, la primera era una mujer y la segunda un hombre, las primeras voces diversas a su propio eco.

—Está viva, rápido tenemos que llevarla al campamento— escucho mas voces y el ávido ladrido de su fiel compañera que hizo eco, alguien trato de darle agua la cual trago por inercia mas que por necesidad, luego se sintió como flotando al ser alzada por alguien y fue en ese momento que lo supo.

_"Soy libre" _pensó, entre la algarabía de los extraños ayudándola y la fuerte luz que asimiló como el mundo real, una lagrima escapo de sus ojos y con una sonrisa se entrego al sueño una vez mas.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, espero les guste y que haya aclarado las cosas. Criticas constructivas bienvenidas y a los que no gusta esperar por el romance lo siento mucho, hay muchos fics en donde hay mucho Fluff desde el principio pero este no es uno de ellos, tengan paciencia y buen humor...Ciao.


End file.
